Sonic Chronicles Ep05 Tails: Kitsune legendário
by Ichizack
Summary: Tails está sofrendo de uma estranha doença. Aparentemente Eggman tem algo a ver, e isso pode revelar ao filhote um segredo que ninguém esperaria sobre seu passado...
1. Perda de controle

Perda de controle...

Um quente dia de verão se resolvia em Station Square. O calor era tão grande que as sorveterias da região estavam lotadas e nem mesmo o mais gelado dos sorvetes conseguia refrescar quem quisesse. 

Mas mesmo neste "inferno" havia quem não ligasse para tanto calor, escondido no subterrâneo dentro de um fresco laboratório, graças a um poderoso ar condicionado estrategicamente colocado, o pequeno gênio – raposa fazia seu costumeiro upgrade em sua melhor invenção, o Tornado. Tails estava ali a mais de três dias, e não escondia o orgulho de ver seu trabalho terminado...

- É... Finalmente acabei...- Tails ofegava mais que o normal, como se o cansaço estivesse lhe causando muitos danos –agora só falta terminar aquele Gundam e... - Tails caia sentado no chão. Sentia uma fraqueza que não era normal, e suas mãos tremiam como se sua energia estivesse sendo drenada...

- Mas o que... - Tails desmaia, e assim que acorda se vê num lugar totalmente escuro,onde apenas uma voz familiar ecoava, como se lhe dirigisse a palavra...

"Você é bem fraco!"

- O que quer dizer? Quem é você?

"Acha que eu digo meu nome pra qualquer um? Mas você sabe quem sou eu..."

- O que quer dizer?

"Quero dizer que você não passa de lixo! É um daqueles que todos usam e abusam! Você tem poder pra dominar o mundo, e fica brincando de cientista! Ora, me faça um favor..."

- Eu não vou permitir que continue com isso! Onde você está? - Tails mergulhava na escuridão, enquanto que, na rua de sua casa, Cream chegava com Cheese e uma enorme cesta de piquenique que costumeiramente usa pra convidar Tails para um passeio.

Ela vai até a porta e a encontra fechada, e, já sabendo que ele estaria no laboratório, ela segue até o jardim e procura numa das plantas uma chave eletrônica onde digita a senha (Tails havia dado a senha depois de receber um sermão da coelha por ele sempre estar no laboratório e se esquecer dos amigos) e entra no recinto, e logo se assusta ao ver seu amigo desmaiado no chão, e gemendo como se sentisse muita dor. Ela o segura e nota que ele estava febril e logo pede a Cheese que segurasse a cesta, levando Tails até seu quarto. Quando o garoto acorda, vê a menina com uma cara zangada...

- De novo você ficou no laboratório sem se alimentar, hein, rapazinho?

- Onde eu estou? Cream, eu não esqueci nenhuma data importante desta vez, esqueci? – O filhote punha as mãos na cabeça, tentando recuperar seus sentidos.

- Não, mas esqueceu de si mesmo, o que é mais importante! Onde já se viu, ficar tanto tempo sem comer nada! E se eu não tivesse chegado aqui? - Cream continua o sermão, enquanto preparava um lanche para o pequeno enfermo, quando este voltou a ouvir aquela voz...

"Vai deixar ela te dominar assim? Ela é SUA posse, deveria te tratar melhor" - Tails não entendia o que acontecia, mas apenas "respondia" os pensamentos com seus próprios, ainda sem saber se estava mesmo acordado...

"O que quer dizer? A Cream é minha amiga!"

"Se fosse mesmo sua amiga estaria preocupada, não zangada! Ela te trata como fraco e você ainda deixa!"

"Ela ESTÁ preocupada comigo! Ela é minha AMIGA!"

"Ela é sua POSSE, isso sim! Ela e a fêmea que desejar, mas parece que você não gosta muito do produto..."

"Tá me estranhando?"

"Não, não. Apenas criticando, mesmo. Eu vou me retirar, mas vê se abre o olho! Eu volto pra te mostrar o que está perdendo sendo tão fraco!" - A voz some e quando Tails se dá por conta, Cream o encara com muito medo nos olhos...

- Cream, o que houve?

- Você fez uma cara de raiva tão grande que eu achei que fosse me matar!- Cream estava com os olhos cheios de água, fato que fez Tails logo tentar animá-la.

- Eu nunca te machucaria! Você se preocupa comigo, acho que eu teria ficado em muita encrenca aqui sem você aqui!

- Puxa, fiquei até sem jeito agora...- Cream fica avermelhada e logo solta um lindo sorriso – Quer saber? Acho que vou passar a vir cuidar de você todos os dias! Como sua mãe! – Cream percebe que o comentário "mãe" fez uma lágrima correr pelos olhos de Tails – Ai, me desculpa! Eu não...

- Não esquenta com isso, certo? -Tails força um sorriso e consegue convencer Cream.

E assim foi feito. Durante uma semana, todos os dias Cream visitava o Tails, sempre carregando uma cesta de guloseimas (Tails sempre esquecia do que comer), às vezes acompanhada de Amy-"Acho lindo esse início de romance seu e do Tails" era sempre dito no caminho e logo rebatido : "Se manca! Eu e o Tails nunca daria certo!" era a resposta dada por uma convencida coelha- ora acompanhada de Vanilla, mãe dela- "Eu quero saber se o Tails anda tratando bem minha filha!" e este comentário sempre deixava a garota sem jeito...

Mas no dia em que ela resolve ir sozinha, ela é barrada por três garotos-lobos que não eram muito amigáveis...

- Ora se não é a Cream, vai pra casa do namorado de novo?

- É, ela anda muito contente com isso...- Os meninos soltam risadas sarcásticas que deixam a menina zangada.

- Parem com isso! O Tails é meu amigo!

- E por que não nos dá um pouco do que tem na cesta?

- Isso é para o Tails! Não enchem!

- Qual é ele é melhor que nós? Acho que não!

Os três começam a puxar as orelhas de Cream, mas Cheese consegue pará-los a ponto de ambos correrem até a frente da casa de Tails, mas são alcançados a menos de cinco metros da porta...

- Certo! Agora nos dê esta cesta!

- Nunca! Cheese! Ataque! - Cheese avança em um dos garotos, mas outro o segura e o impede de continuar o golpe...

- Se não quer ver seu bichinho machucado nos dê a cesta!

Cream não sabia o que fazer, mas logo os garotos viram alguém chegando...

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Tails chegava com uma sacola de compras, cheia de frutas, e a solta no chão, ao ver Cream sendo atacada.

- Não se mete, cdf! Ou vai sobrar pra você!

- Soltem o Cheese! – Tails mostrava uma cara raivosa, aos poucos se intensificando.

- E quem vai me obrigar? Você, filhinho da... ah, é, você não tem mãe, não é? - Os garotos começam a cantarolar sobre a orfandade de Tails, até que este se deixa levar pela raiva, e escutando novamente "aquela voz"...

"Vai deixar isso barato?"

"- Não mesmo!" - Antes que alguém desse conta, Tails estava segurando o garoto que mantinha Cheese de refém pelo pescoço, fazendo o pequeno chao se libertar e voar até sua dona, e todos se espantaram não com a velocidade, mas com a feição do rosto do pequeno filhote de raposa, que mais lembrava um assassino...

"Eles mexeram no que é seu! Tentaram machucar a coelha! Não mostre misericórdia!" - Tails apertava o pescoço dele com tanta força que se era possível  
ouvir os ossos dele estalando, a ponto de quebrar...

- Qual é Tails? Era só zoeira, pode soltar o cara agora! – Um dos garotos soltava um sorriso amarelo, numa tentativa frustrada de acalmar a raposa.

- É, se aclama...

- Por...favor...eu..to..sufo...cando... – O terceiro começava a chorar, sentindo mais que um simples arrependimento.

- Tails, já chega! Eles já aprenderam a lição deles! Por favor, você nunca foi assim!- As palavras de Cream fizeram Tails "acordar" e se encolher com uma forte enxaqueca...

-O Que deu nele? – O garoto recém libertado olhava Tails, ainda bastante assustado.

-Não sei nem quero ficar aqui pra saber! – Os três correm pra longe e deixam os dois sozinhos, e logo depois Tails desmaia. Cream se aproxima e nota que Tails estava ardendo em febre, uma ainda mais forte que a primeira, e ela logo o leva para seu quarto, e liga para sua casa, chamando sua mãe e Amy, enquanto Tails entrava em mais um pesadelo...


	2. Calmarias e tempestades

Calmarias e tempestades... 

Tails se via sozinho novamente, estava escuro, e mal conseguia enxergar a própria mão. Ele corria desenfreadamente, mas sentia que não chegava a lugar algum...

"Não adianta! Não vai sair assim tão fácil!"

- Por que você me odeia tanto? O que eu te fiz?

"O que me fez? Nada, mas o que eu posso fazer por você é além dos limites de sua infantil imaginação..."

- Eu não vou permitir que brinque comigo assim! - Tails avança no que seria a fonte das vozes e ataca sem medo, mas se espanta ao ver SONIC desmaiado.

- "Este não te atrapalha mais, hein?"- O tom sarcástico fez Tails avançar de novo, mas Amy foi a sua nova visão. - "Não percebe ainda? Não sou eu quem te atrasa e sim ELES! Você nunca precisou deles, você é mais que o bastante sozinho, você e sua  
posse!"

- Cala a boca!- Tails continua avançando até ver todos os seus amigos(incluindo Shadow e Rouge, que pouco contato com ele tinham) caídos no chão.Mas finalmente ele consegue alcançar aquele que seria responsável pelas vozes, mas ao atacar, acaba vendo que machucou ... a Cream!

- Por que, Tails? O que te fizemos? - É só a partir daí que ele percebe: suas mãos estavam sujas de sangue,e provavelmente ele teria...

- Não!!!

- O que houve, Tails?- Tails se dá conta que estava acordado e em sua cama, vendo Cream ao seu lado e Vanilla, mãe da coelhinha junto a Amy, todas o olhando com um rosto preocupado...

- Você está bem, meu querido?- O tom maternal de Vanilla fez Tails se sentir confortável novamente - Ficamos preocupadas quando Cream nos ligou!

- Ainda bem que chegamos bem rápido! – Amy molhava um lenço numa pequena bacia, perto da janela.

- Valeu mesmo Cream! Que bom que você resolveu cuidar de mim! Acho que teria ficado em maus lençóis sem você!- Tails fica sem entender por que Cream ficou avermelhada após o comentário.

- Acho melhor você ficar conosco por uns tempos, Tails! Não é saudável uma criança como você ficar trabalhando tanto! O que me diz de umas férias conosco? Pode lhe fazer muito bem! – Vanilla pegava o lenço que Amy havia lavado, e recolocava na testa do filhote, que se deitava.

- Não tem como recusar um pedido destes, Sra. Vanilla!

- É bom sempre ter mais alguém pra brincar, certo Cheese?- Cheese concorda e abraça Tails, como se o admitisse em sua "equipe".

- Estranho você ter ficado tão alegre de repente, Cream! Você tinha a mim pra brincar durante o dia e nem ficava tão eufórica assim...Vanilla, acho que a Cream deve estar...

- Amy, temos de ir! Me ajuda com as coisas do Tails que eu o levo até nossa casa, certo?- Cream havia cortado bruscamente a fala de Amy, já carregando Tails e evitando ser reparada. Vanilla observava tudo e apenas sorria, já entendendo o que Amy talvez quisesse dizer...

Duas semanas se passaram desde as "férias" de Tails. A notícia da doença que ele enfrentou anteriormente já havia chegado aos ouvidos de Sonic, que foi vê-lo assim que pôde (ou seja, cinco segundos depois). Quando viu que Tails estava bem melhor, resolveu levá-lo numa aventura (a contragosto de Amy e Cream, que achavam que ele devia repousar um pouco mais, mas o argumento de que Tails precisava de adrenalina pra melhorar o astral já que ele nunca mais havia saído com ele prevaleceu) junto com Knuckles, revivendo a lendária Team Sonic!

Era uma coisa de rotina, Knuckles havia encontrado um mapa de um tesouro antigo de seu povo, e chamou os amigos pra ajudá-lo. Tudo correu normal até o fim do primeiro dia de viagem, com metade do caminho já cortado. Estavam aos pés de um coqueiro em Sunset Hill, apreciando um lindo pôr-do-sol, quando avistaram Shadow ao longe, e se aproximando rápido...

- Ei, ali não é o Shadow? – Tails apontava, já reconhecendo o amigo.

- Parece que alguém chegou atrasado... – Sonic apenas se encostava num coqueiro, já prevendo aquela cena.

- Você convidou o cara? – Knuckles olhava o ouriço, encostando-se em outro coqueiro, logo ao lado.

- Não, mas sabia que ele ia aparecer assim mesmo...

Shadow passa por eles, e ao percebê-los, volta até onde estão...

- Ora, ora, ora... Se não são o trio "parada dura"...

- Olha como fala, seu... – Knuckles foi o primeiro a se revoltar, já ajeitando suas luvas.

- Deixa o "bixim"! Isso é inveja por não ter sido convidado a fazer parte da equipe!- O comentário de Sonic acende a chama de batalha entre ele e Shadow.

- Hum...Como se fazer parte de uma equipe de fracassados de desse inveja...

- A gente não deveria brigar entre si... Somos amigos!!! – Tails estendia seus braços, numa tentativa de evitar o pior.

- Só nos seus sonhos! O que me dizem? Podem vir os três se quiserem! – Shadow ficava em posição de ataque.

- Então é assim? Knuckles vai nessa também? – Sonic se levantava e ficava ao lado do equidna

- Ele pediu...

- E você, Tails?

- Eu não sei não... Não deveríamos brigar assim... - Sonic coloca sua mão no ombro do filhote raposa, e lhe estende um olhar paternal...

- Esse é o jeito do Shadow querer nossa companhia! Se não fosse, ele não teria dado essa volta só pra sacanear a gente! Aposto que depois da briga ele vai dizer algo como "Vocês precisam de um responsável pra algo perigoso, então eu vou com vocês!" Ele tenta, mas no fundo (muito no fundo, lá pouco depois das profundezas do limbo oculto da mente dele) é gente fina! Agora ai de você se disser isso a ele, certo?

- Certo! - Tails sorri e acaba se juntando aos amigos, que partem para o ataque. A luta segue animada até Shadow usar um Chaos Control e derrubar Sonic e Knuckles...

Tails tenta sozinho enfrentá-lo, mas sequer consegue acompanhar os movimentos do ouriço negro. Depois de um golpe bem dado, Tails voa até uma pedra, onde fica semi-cosnciente...

- Ainda me pergunto por que o Sonic anda tanto com uma criancinha mimada como você... perda de tempo...

Por alguma razão, Tails sentiu um embrulho em seu estômago que não era comum, nem mesmo quando comia algo estragado. Quando Shadow volta de seu delírio momentâneo por derrotar a equipe Sonic, apenas vê Tails voando em sua direção tão rápido e num frenesi tão violento que, pela primeira vez, sua espinha havia gelado de medo...

Quando Sonic e Knuckles se recuperam, vêem Shadow sendo massacrado por Tails. Até seria divertido para Sonic, mas as feições do rosto do filhote de raposa estavam tão diferentes que nem parecia o mesmo companheiro de viagens ao qual sempre contava...

- Ei Tails já chega!!!- Sonic segura e imobiliza Tails, que se debatia mais que peixe ao sair da água.

- ME LARGA! COMO OUSA ME SEGURAR? ESTE SER MERECE A PUNIÇÃO POR TER ME DESRESPEITADO!- O tom das palavras faz Sonic ficar impressionado...

- Sinto, amiguinho! Mas isso vai doer só um pouquinho!-Knuckles acerta o estômago de Tails, que desmaia em seguida. - Mas o que foi isso? O que deu nele?

Sonic ajuda Shadow a se levantar e os três ficam olhando Tails, que estava encostado numa pedra, dormindo, quando Sonic resolve quebrar o silêncio...

- O que houve, Shadow?

- O que você andou dando pra ele comer, Sonic? Ele partiu pra cima de mim como um demônio, tentando me matar de maneira rápida e violenta... Me senti plagiado!!!- Shadow levanta um de seus punhos fechados, derramando cachoeiras de lágrimas pelos olhos fechados...

- Tá, tá, sei... mas sabe o que aconteceu ANTES do que eu vi?

- Em parte a culpa foi minha... ele avançou depois que eu o provoquei... não sabia que ele reagiria tão agressivamente!

- Nem eu! O Tails nunca agiu assim! Nem mesmo na maior pressão! Era o mais sensato da equipe! Realmente não foi uma boa ter trazido ele sem saber o que ele tinha antes...

- Como assim, Sonic? – Knuckles se aproximava, demonstrando uma certa revolta em sua cara.

- Isso me deixou curioso, pode ir desembuchando... – Shadow se ajeitava, encarando Sonic seriamente.

Sonic conta tudo que Amy e Cream tinham lhe falado, deixando os dois ouvintes boquiabertos...

- Então você o trouxe assim mesmo? Shadow ficava revoltado, acompanhado de Knuckles.

- Isso foi irresponsabilidade sua, Sonic!!!

- Eu jamais deixaria o Tails fora, ele sempre se esforça pra mostrar do que é capaz! Nós aqui presentes sabemos disso melhor que ninguém!

- Eu pude perceber... Ele tem seu potencial! – O ouriço negro olhava o filhote, ainda inconsciente, deslumbrando sua lembrança recente.

- Sim, mas o que faremos agora? Não é bom ele continuar! – o equidna colocava Tails em seu ombro, aproximando-se dos dois ouriços.

- É eu sei! Acho que devemos deixar isso pra outro dia! Shadow, quer vir com a gente na próxima? O Tails ia gostar muito!

- Bom, já que é perigoso deixar três garotinhos sozinhos, eu vou como responsável por vocês! - Shadow faz uma pose de rapaz responsável que faz Knuckles derrubar uma gota de suor de seu tamanho...

- Foi como Sonic disse... – Sussurrava o equidna, andando em direção a Station Square.

Tails acorda e se vê numa cama, reconhecendo logo o quarto de seu laboratório. Havia um pequeno bilhete em cima de seu criado-mudo e logo o leu, onde estava escrito:

"A aventura mixou. Parece que o local não tinha nada. Knuckles vai reestudar o mapa pra ver se acha algo novo. Estamos eu, ele e o Shadow jogando aqui na sua sala. Assim que acordar desce pra jogar também. Um abraço por trás sem cueca!  
-Sonic, Knuckles e Shadow-(esse daí nem tanto, mas se amarrou nas Tartarugas ninjas ) -"

Tails solta uma tímida risada e logo desce, onde numa sala toda suja de sacos vazios de salgados até latas secas de refrigerantes, juntos de um sofá confortável e três folgados jogando videogame ele se acomoda e é recebido pelos visitantes...

- Acordou bem? Acho que te devo um pedido de desculpas... – Shadow soltava o controle, se virando para o filhote.

- Shadow pedindo desculpas? – Tails se espantava por um segundo, jamais imaginando que viveria para ver o que presenciou agora.

- Eu tenho mais educação que muita gente por aí...- Shadow olha para Sonic que logo se manca - E ao contrário destas pessoas eu não gosto de ser responsável por um erro tolo...

- Ninguém perguntou isso... Tails, como tá se sentindo?

- Fico bem melhor se jogar e comer alguns salgados! – o sorriso eufórico anima até mesmo Shadow.

Agora eu posso ver como se joga isso com todos ao mesmo tempo... isso é viciante... por que nunca levaram isso lá pra Ark?- Shadow segurava o controle como se fosse uma relíquia sagrada.

- Se quiser eu te empresto pra você jogar em casa... Mas onde você mora mesmo, Shadow?

- De vez em quando eu passo no apartamento da Rouge... Acho que ela não  
gostaria muito de me ver jogando isso por lá, ela ia me torrar até dizer chega...

- Qual é? A Rouge brigando com você? Vocês não são uma dupla? – Knuckles segurava seu controle, preparando-se para jogar.

- Somos, mas vamos dizer que ela é mais fã de rubis que de onix...

- Como assim? – O equidna mostrava uma cara curiosa, enquanto Shadow fechava seus olhos, segurando seu controle novamente e mostrando um rosto indgnado...

- Esqueça... Vamos jogar...

Os quatro iniciam o jogo, e, numa outra parte da cidade, Cream e Amy aproveitavam pra tomar um sorvete numa famosa sorveteria em Station Square, onde a ouriça rosada tentava acalmar sua pequena amiga...

- Cream, você lembra até a mim quando o Sonic sai sem me avisar! Se acalma, o Tails está bem, o Sonic me disse!

- Eu sei, mas por que ele não veio me avisar? Depois de todo trabalho que eu tive... Não vou mais falar com ele!- Cream faz uma cara fofa de quem fica com raiva e Amy não esconde seu riso...

Só então as duas companheiras percebem uma –na verdade duas presenças familiares. Eram Rouge e Blaze que discutiam fervorosamente na mesa logo a frente...

- Como assim? É lógico que um rubi destes vale muito! – Rouge batia suas mãos na mesa, como quem fosse gravemente ofendida.

- Isso não passa de bijuteiria!

- Eu não vou permitir uma ofensa desta por mais tempo! – A morcega batia suas mãos na mesa, como quem fosse gravemente ofendida.

- Tá a fim de uma luta? – Blaze se levantava, já com uma bola de fogo em mãos.

- Eu adoraria, mas brigar com alguém sem classe que nem você só ia manchar minha reputação...

- Repete isso se tiver coragem!!! - Antes que uma luta sem sentido ocorresse, Amy e Cream foram intervir...

- Ei, meninas o que houve? Por que este escândalo todo? – Amy estava entre Royge e Blaze, deixando uma gota de suor escorrer, dada a adrenalina que se passava naquele instante.

- Por favor não briguem!!! Somos todas amigas, certo? – Cream se unia a sua amiga, segurando suas próprias mãos, um pouco assustada.

- Diga isso pra morcega aí!!! Só por que não resiste a uma bijuteiria barata acha que eu sou igual!!! – Blaze desfazia sua bola de fogo, apontando para Rouge.

- Quem dera você fosse metade do que eu sou! – Rouge apontava de volta, encarando a felina de modo ameaçador.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo ou tá difícil? 

- Eu simplesmente achei que a Blaze tivesse um pouco de bom gosto e me ajudaria numa caçada a uma ilha perdida que tem uma antiga igreja cheia de rubis... mas acho que ela tá é com medo...

- Podemos ir junto? Acho que uma aventura vai ser bom pra gente, e só meninas vai ser um arraso! – Amy e Cream se davam as mãos, esperando uma resposta positiva.

- Vê, Blaze? As duas aqui tem dez vezes mais coragem que você!

- Ah, é? Pois agora eu quero ver esta igreja... E espero que eu seja bem paga, ouviu?

- O que acha, Cream? – Amy ainda encarava sua amiga, olhava a cara de suas duas outras amigas...

- Eu não sei...

- Eu cuido de você! E Temos a Rouge e a Blaze! Ei, meninas, o que acham de fazerem as pazes? Vai ser mais perigoso se forem com raiva assim...

- Tá bom! Minha vida é minha jóia mais cara! O que me diz?

- Odeio brigas em equipe, então vamos! – Blaze e Rouge se cumprimentam, indicando que o que quer que houvesse antes havia sido deixado para trás. No momento em que as quatro se preparavam pra sair, avistam Sonic, Tails, Knuckles e Shadow (este último lendo um livro pra lá de grosso) e resolvem ir ao seu encontro...

- Sonic! O que faz aqui? Veio me ver?- Amy sorria abertamente e Sonic fica logo sem jeito, mas disfarça.

- Bem... Eu tava indo com o pessoal... Numa locadora alugar "O senhor dos anéis". Eu quero saber de quem foi a idéia de apresentar o livro ao Shadow...

- É, pra quem é o anti-social da galera, ele tá bem enturmado, não? – Knuckles olhava Shadow que ainda mantinha o rosto enfiado no livro, mas este logo – percebe que é o alvo do comentário e encara todos ali presentes.

- Culpem o Tails! Ele me mostrou essa relíquia da leitura e eu sou anti-social sim, e daí? Isso e ser analfabeto são duas coisas totalmente diferentes...

- Ah, bom, achei que tinha entrado na equipe deles... – Rouge lançava um sorriso provocante, tentando deixar Shadow meio desconcertado.

- Assim como você na equipe da Amy? – A resposta deixa pega a morcega de surpresa.

- E daí, pelo menos eu admito... – Ela cruzava seus braços, um tanto frustrada.

- Não tínhamos um compromisso, meninas? – Blaze chamava a atenção de Rouge e Amy, que já iam se preparando para sair.

- Sim, por que? – Amy ficava curiosa, vendo o rosto de Blaze.

- Então por que a Cream nos ignorou pra ficar paquerando o Tails? - Só então todos percebem que Cream falava com Tails num tom mais forte que o de costume, como se lhe passasse mais um sermão...

- E vê se da próxima não me esquece de avisar! Eu fiquei super preocupada! Você ainda não tava totalmente recuperado! - Tails apenas sorria, como se estivesse a vontade com a situação...

- Até parece minha mãe... Acho que você me adotou, Cream!

- Eu acho mesmo que uma certa coelhinha não tá querendo se distanciar do seu "filhote de pelúcia"...- Rouge se aproxima e acaba deixando os dois sem jeito.

- Sai fora, Rouge! O Tails é bobo demais pra ser meu namorado!

- A recíproca é verdadeira!

- Como disse, Tails?- a cara nervosa dela faz Tails gelar a espinha...

- O que acha de seguirmos viagem? Meninas, acho que vocês tem algo a resolverem, certo? Então nos vemos outra hora! – Sonic chegava, a tempo de salvar seu amigo de um ataque com Cheese.

- Isso é um encontro? – Amy praticamente se "teleportava" aparecendo do nada ao lado do ouriço azulado.

- Bom... her... bem... – Sonic ia mudando de cor, indo desde o verde até o vermelho-vulcão, tentando dar um jeito de sair dali sem ser notado.

- Quando a gente voltar é só irem na casa do Tails! Estaremos lá assistindo filme! – Knuckles aproveita a deixa e puxa o ouriço, enquanto Tails os acompanhava, já saindo.

- Então até!

As duas equipes se separam, cada uma a seu caminho. Do alto de um prédio, uma pequena ave via tudo atentamente, tudo natural até aí, se a ave não fosse totalmente metálica!

O pequeno pássaro voa mais rápido que sua versão orgânica e sai dos limites da cidade, indo em direção a algumas colinas perto de uma região semi-árida, depois dos limites de Station Square. Ele pousa numa construção estranha, onde uma pequena entrada se abre e o faz ser transportado até um estranho laboratório, onde um grande e gordo homem o aguardava, já rindo com sua chegada...

- Isso, meu lindo mensageiro! Me mostre o que viu! - O pássaro mostra as imagens, mas em pouco empolga seu dono... - Vai ser tolice atacá-los com Blaze e Shadow no grupo! O Chaos Control dos dois seriam muito problema... A não ser que eu pudesse intervir...

Eggman vai até seu mainframe, onde começa a buscar pelos dados do projeto Shadow" de seu avô, mas acabou se deparando com outro arquivo...- O que? O que este arquivo velho faz aqui?

Na tela dizia "Projeto M.I.L.E.S."...

- Achei que já havia descartado isso há uns oito anos atrás! Mas bem, deixe-me revê-lo novamente...Dizem que se aprende muito com os erros do passado...Eu achei que poderia criar um guerreiro berseker indestrutível...Mas saiu um "bichinho de pelúcia"! Mas...

Eggman olha atentamente seus cálculos e nota algo muito estranho...

- É ISSO! POR ISSO NUNCA FUNCIONOU! EU ERREI OS CÁLCULOS! Por estes números, o resultado seria um atraso de...OITO ANOS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Então neste momento ele deve ter começado a se manifestar!!! Voe, meu pássaro! Fique de olho em cada movimento de Tails! Eu quero ver como ele se transforma no meu instrumento do caos!


	3. Início do despertar

Início do despertar... 

De volta aos heróis, enquanto Sonic escolhia alguns dvds extras para levar, sente uma estranha sensação, que é logo confirmada por knuckles...

- É ela sim...

Shadow largara o livro no chão, como se entendesse do que eles falavam e Tails apenas segue com eles, até chegarem num local mais aberto...

- O que houve, Tikal? – Sonic gritava ao léu, já sabendo que seria respondido.

"Preciso dos quatro aqui na Angel Island! Usem o Caos Control para virem mais rápido! Shadow pode ajudá-los nisso"!

- De quem é esta voz? – O ouriço negro olhava ao além, talvez já sabendo de quem seria aquela voz...

- De uma amiga! Você vai vê-la logo! – Knuckles soltava um sorriso a Shadow, dando-lhe a confirmação que este esperava.

- E como ela sabe do meu Chaos Control? – Shadow ainda não queria acreditar, achando que fosse outra pessoa.

- O poder dela vai além da sua compreensão, Shad! Ou você não consegue nos levar pra lá? – Sonic o olhava com uma expressão provocante, já sabendo que Shadow iria cair.

- Tá duvidando, novato? Me dêem as mãos! - Os quatro juntam as mãos e Shadow faz sua parte, e em segundos já se encontravam em Angel Island, sob o pedestal da M.E... - E aí?

- Podia ter oferecido amendoins na viajem... Demorou muito!

- Viaja de graça e ainda reclama! Eu devia... - Antes que Shadow avançasse sobre Sonic, ele vê uma linda equidna alaranjada a sua frente, e acaba, por alguma razão, perdendo a vontade de bater em Sonic, e resolve saber quem seria a garota...

- Eu não acredito... – O ouriço a olhava com um ar melancólico, sem acreditar que ela estava mesmo ali...

- Olá Shadow! Faz tempo, não? - A equidna encarava o ouriço, que logo a cumprimenta formalmente.

- Está mais educado! Achei que você fosse mais...

- Vamos dizer que eu sou a "educação" da equipe...

- Sonic, desde quando Shadow aceitou ser da equipe? – Tails se virava para Sonic, que olhava a cena, entediado.

- Desde que ele viu a Tikal, talvez?

Enquanto a cena se ocorria, as meninas chegavam, logo se espantando com o "cavalheirismo" de Shadow...

- Quem te viu e quem te vê, Shadow! Eu pensava que você não ligasse muito pra romances, mas foi fisgado mesmo hein? – Rouge piscava, tentando deixar Shadow tímido, sem sucesso.

- Bem que tem gente que podia aprender com você, hein? – Amy encara Sonic como se lhe passasse uma indireta...

- Que bom todos estarem reunidos! O que tenho a dizer é grave! E envolve principalmente você, Tails! – Tikal lançava um rosto sério, conseguindo atrair a atenção de todos.

- A mim? – O filhote apontava para si mesmo, não acreditando no que escutava.

- Sim! Já notou que algo estranho está acontecendo com você, não é?

- Bom, sim, mas... - Antes que Tails pudesse terminar, Eggman surge do céu com uma escolta de eggbots, e não esconde seu sarcasmo ...

- Huahuahua! Então estamos tendo um piquenique na Angel Island? E você, Shadow! Está ridículo ao lado destes perdedores!

- Ninguém diz o que faço e onde devo ficar. Eggman! – Shadow olhava para o vilão, enquanto fechava seu punho enfurecido.

- Tá querendo briga, gordão? Chegou na hora! – Sonic já se punha em modo de ataque, pulando para cima da nave.

- Eu tenho uma pesquisa importante a fazer, sua bola espinhosa! E sei quem vai me ajudar nela!!!- Eggman ordena um ataque, e os eggbots avançam sobre Tails...

- Cuidado aí, Tails! – O ouriço desviava seu próprio ataques, aterrisando e indo até seu amigo. Ele bloqueia alguns dos robôs, mas os que passam conseguem ir até Tails, que também consegue derrubá-los. Um deles tenta atacar pela retaguarda, mas Knuckles é o próximo a atacar e o arremessa em cima de outros cinco, fazendo uma pilha de sucata.

- Quero ver quem faz melhor!

Shadow atrai alguns até que estes o cercam, e usa uma explosão de  
energia para reduzi-los a nada.

- É o bastante? – Olhava o ouriço para o equidna, que mostrava um ar de tédio...

- Exibido...

As meninas também estavam com dificuldades. Amy tentava proteger sua amiga Cream, mas a situação era, para cada bot derrubado, dois apareciam quase que do nada para ocupar seu lugar. Rouge e Blaze, antes quase inimigas, agora se uniam para derrubar o máximo de robôs possíveis enquanto Cream e Cheese davam cobertura a quem precisasse...

- São muitos! De onde ele tira tantos? – Sonic usava seu Spin Dahs derrubando quantos via no caminho, mas assim que voltava a postura normal, se via cercado por mais robôs ainda.

- Deve existir um teleportador na nave dele! Temos que derrubá-lo! - Quando Tails alça vôo, ele se vê cercado por três bots que o botam no chão de novo, e Sonic logo se apressa para evitar que Tails abrisse um buraco no chão com a queda...

- Tá bem, Tails?

- ...Eles... vão ver!!! - Antes que Tails se levantasse, mais uma dezena de robôs avançava sobre ele, mas Sonic foi rápido o bastante para destruí-los. Ele leva seu pequeno amigo e logo se reúne a Shadow e Knuckles...

- Que espécie de ataque é este? – o quarteto ficava em formato de cruz, evitando serem pegos por trás. Sonic via vários robôs os cercando, ao lado de Shadow e Knuckles.

- Eles parecem ter um único alvo! – Knuckles olhava Sonic e Tails, e encarava os oponentes, pronto para atacar.

- Eu aposto cinco pratas como sei quem é! – Shadow deixava seus anéis de força presos ao pulso brilharem, enquanto olhava seus amigos - O alvo é você, Tails! Eggman parece estar muito interessado em você!!!

- Mas o que eu posso ter que ele queria? – Tails suava frio, vendo o enorme número de robôs enviados.

- Não sei, mas ele não vai ter! – Sonic liderava o quarteto que volta a atacar e consegue por no chão uma centena de bots, mas logo se vêem numa verdadeira "sinuca"...

Blaze havia sido derrotada e Rouge se via cercada, sem chance de fuga nem pelo céu, Tikal estava junto de Amy na mesma situação, e Cream havia sido feita refém de Eggman...

- E então, Tails! Vai deixar a namoradinha se machucar ou vai se entregar?

- Eu não disse que era ele o alvo? – Shadow conseguia se manter calmo, embora ninguém mais estivesse.

- Tá, tá, você levou essa, agora o que faremos?- Quando Sonic olha para o seu pequeno amigo, já o vê com uma feição totalmente diferente em seu rosto...

- Ela NÃO É MINHA NAMORADA!

- Ele tá certo! Por que até você implica com isso? Tá ficando chato sabia? – A coelha mesmo presa mostrava uma cara entediada, mesmo sob aquela situação.

- SILÊNCIO!- Gritava aquele enorme ser, que já se mostrava aborrecido com o fato de ter sido ignorado...

- Que seja, mas você NUNCA a deixaria sofrer perigo, não é? Afinal, você se orgulha em fazer parte da equipe! Agora se entregue ou...- Eggman dá ordem a um robô voador que aparece com um bastão magnético e começa a dar choques em Cream que grita de dor...

- Agora você pegou pesado, gordão! - Antes que Sonic pudesse se mover, Tails avança com tanta ferocidade sobre o robô que em questão de instantes o reduz a sucata, puxa Cream e a coloca no chão, avançando sobre os demais bots, destruindo a uma taxa maior que eles conseguia reaparecer, e logo todos estavam reduzidos a nada.

Ele encara Eggman, que apesar do medo evidente, ainda encontrava motivos para sorrir...

- VAI SER DESTRUÍDO AGORA, SEU CANALHA! NINGUÉM MEXE EM ALGO PRECIOSO A MIM!- Tails parte com tudo, mas uma rajada de energia lançada da nave de Eggman o coloca a nocaute.

- ISSO! ISSO! É ASSIM QUE DEVE SER! POR AGORA COMEMOREM SUA VITÓRIA, SEUS FRACOTES! MAS O PRIMEIRO PASSO FOI DADO E TUDO TENDERÁ A PIORAR!!!! - Com este grito Eggman foge, fazendo os outros irem até onde Tails havia caído...

Passados alguns minutos desde a luta, Sonic e Knuckles se curavam dos ferimentos sofridos, coma ajuda de Amy e Blaze, enquanto Shadow e Tikal conversavam num ânimo maior que a situação favorecia, e Rouge apenas observava tudo mais isolada, ainda espantada com o que presenciara anteriormente. Cream estava com Tails, vigiando seu sono, quando o resto do pessoal resolve ver como o filhote de raposa estava...

- Como ele está? – Tikal chegava, entregando uma xícara de chá para a coelha.

- Dormindo! – Cream bebia o chá, embora não conseguisse se sentir mais calma. Ver Tails dormindo ali, não deixava-a acreditar que ele tivesse acabado de ter um acesso de raiva muito maior que os anteriores.

- O que foi aquilo que eu vi? – Sonic estava abraçado a Amy, que estava muito nervosa, por pouco não controlando suas emoções.

- Foi ainda mais feroz que o ataque que eu sofri... – O ouriço negro mantinha um rosto mais sério que de costume. Ele caminhava de um ponto a outro, tentando achar uma explicação coerente para tudo em sua mente.

- Cream, você havia me dito que ele já havia agido assim antes, não foi? – Amy se soltava do ouriço, indo até sua amiga. Ela se sentava ao seu lado, faendo a cabeça da coelhinha se encostar em seu ombro.

- Sim, mas não desse jeito, não tão destruidor assim!- Cream olhava Tails, que agora mantinha uma cara de aflição, demonstrando que passava por mais um pesadelo...


	4. Segredo revelado

Segredo revelado. 

"Tails apenas se via sentado na areia de uma linda praia, provavelmente em Beach Hill, admirando um lindo pôr-do-sol. É quando sente a aproximação de alguém e se espanta ao ver... Ele mesmo! Com exceção da cor prateada em seus pêlos, era como uma duplicata de si mesmo, mas com um mal enorme vindo de seus olhos..."

- Quem é você?

- Você mesmo!

- Mas como?

- A diferença entre nós é que eu sou o que você deveria ser...

- O quê?

- Eu sou um ser indestrutível, obrigado a dormir aqui por oito anos, mas agora posso finalmente despertar!

- Eu não vou deixar!

- Já é tarde para evitar! Cada vez que entrar em fúria só me deixará mais forte, então por que lutar contra mim, se podemos ser um só?

- Jamais me unirei a alguém tão mal!

- Você não tem escolha!!!

Os dois partem para o ataque, e quando Tails vê que não pode vencer, acaba acordando e enxerga Cream, olhando assustada para ele...

- O que houve desta vez? – O filhote se levantava devagar e com muito esforço, com uma de suas mão sobre a cabeça, como quem se acordava de uma guerra.

- Tails!!!!- Cream o abraça – Você tava gritando muito! Parecia que estava sofrendo muito! – Cream o solta e o encara – Você tá bem agora, não está?

- O que houve, Sonic? – O filhote abraçava a garota por reflexo, encarando seu amigo.

- Você, como direi... fez uma "exibição de Heavy Metal"...

- Deixe de piadas, Sonic! Tails, você ficou furioso quando viu Cream machucada e avançou contra os bots! Nunca vimos você com tanta raiva! – Amy se aproximava do pequeno casal, acariciando os pêlos da cabeça dele.

- É sobre isso que queria dizer! Tails! Você anda tendo estes pesadelos freqüentemente, não é? – Tikal entregava outra xícara de chá ao filhote, que a bebia sem hesitação.

- Sim...- Tails fazia uma cara de inconformação.

- É sobre isso que eu falava! Eles têm ligação com seu passado! Eggman talvez queira que algo em seu passado volte à tona...

- Mas o que poderia ser?

- Se for algo de Eggman, eu posso achar nos computadores dele! Não sou uma espiã de primeira classe à toa! – Rouge se aproximava do garoto, agora se sentindo mais confiante.

- Você vai ficar do nosso lado, Rouge? – Tails soltava Cream, espantado com o comentário da morcega.

- Não confunda! Eu sempre estarei DO MEU LADO! Eu também fiquei curiosa sobre o que quer que esteja acontecendo com você! – Rouge estranha o por que de Cream ir até ela e a encarar bem séria...

- Eu quero ir junto!

- É perigoso mocinha! Fique com a Amy, é mais seguro! Não me pagam para ser babá! – O rosto sério da morcega se torna uma flechada no coração da garotinha, que perdia o que sobrara de seu controle emocional.

- EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR O TAILS NA MÃO! É A SEGUNDA VEZ QUE ELE SE MACHUCA PRA ME PROTEGER – Cream começava a chorar, chamando a atenção de todos – Eu... quero ajudar... ele... também...

Rouge fica sem jeito ao ver Cream chorando, e logo Tails se aproxima dela, colocando a cabeça da coelha em seu ombro, como se a confortasse...

- Tudo bem, Cream! Você se preocupa comigo mais que todo mundo! Saber que   
tem alguém assim já me deixa muito feliz! - Cream apenas olha para Tails e volta a chorar...

- Já sei! Rouge! Qualquer informação que você pegue vai ser importante para todos nós! Que tal, eu, Cream e Blaze a acompanharmos? Tikal , você pode ...- Amy se espanta ao ver Tikal olhando assustada para Tails e Cream.

- Vocês não estão sentindo?

- Isso é... – Shadow agia como se também estivesse vendo o mesmo que ela.

- CHAOS FORCE! – Knuckles não conseguia ver, mas sentia o que quer que fosse que eles estivessem falando.

Todos olham o pequeno casal que emanava uma aura dourada que, aos poucos, ganhava força, logo sendo vista por todos. Ela brilhava de maneira tão gentil que todos sentiam suas energias voltando, e era tão quente que, por alguma razão, Sonic ficava mais próximo a Amy, abraçando-a.

Knuckles e Rouge apenas viam, ficando lado a lado, até que ela segurasse a mão dele, deixando-o desconcertado.

Shadow se sentava, lembrando-se de uma vez em que Maria o colocara no colo, quando ainda era um recén nascido, antes de entrar na cápsula de envelhecimento.

Blaze e Tikal olhavam o brilho, mas era impossível saber o que realmente estavam pensando...

- Cream, pode me emprestar seu colo? Eu to com sono...

- Claro, Tails! - Tails volta a dormir, enquanto Rouge decide ir com Amy e Blaze ("Cuide de Tails! Nós não vamos te decepcionar, Cream! Mas ele precisa de você aqui e agora!" diz a morcega para convencer Cream) e Knuckles volta ao seu posto de guardião, enquanto Shadow também decide ajudar ("Fique tranqüila, Tikal! Enquanto eu estiver na equipe, nada deve-se temer!" -Dizia um convencido ouriço negro antes de desaparecer, arrancando uma risada dela ) e Sonic fica com os pequenos, esperando que seu melhor amigo acorde em breve...

Tails se encontra em uma bela praia, provavelmente em Emerald Beach. Era um lindo fim de tarde, onde se era possível ver o mais belo crespúsculo de sua vida, quando uma voz soou em seu ouvido...

" Visão linda, não?" - Diferente das outras vezes, esta voz inspirava confiança em tails...

- Sim! Pena que talvez seja meu último... – O ar melancólico que o filhote deixava escapar fez a voz soar de modo paternal, devolvendo-lhe um pouco de sua auto-confiança...

" Não tenha medo... É isso que fará você voltar!"

Só então o cenário muda. Eggbots aparecem com Cream como refém...

- Entregue-se, raposa! Ou ela sofrerá! – O robô apontava uma pistola para a cabeça da coelha, que chorava bastante.Tails fica por alguns segundos sem saber o que fazer, até que a voz voltou a falar-lhe...

" Você quer salvá-la, não é?"

- Sim! – A determinação de sua voz fez com que os robôs recuassem um passo.

"Gosta dela, não é?"

- Isso não importa! Me diga como!

"Lembre-se disso: Nunca desista só por que as sombras tomaram de conta de seu coração, pois seu pequeno facho de luz está mais perto do que acha..."

Tails sente um ímpeto de energia fazendo-o atacar os bots, e depois de salvar Cream, esta o abraça, até o cenário mudar de novo, e Tails pôde ver até Sonic, encarando os dois com uma cara meio estranha...

- Se aproveitando, hein? – O ouriço estva de braços cruzados, a beira de uma crise de risos. Só então Tails percebe que estava acordado, e agarrando Cream...

- Ah, me desculpa, Cream! - Tails solta Cream e fica avermelhado.

- Tudo bem Tails!- Cream sorri, embora também estivesse avermelhada.

Do outro lado do mundo, Amy, Rouge e Blaze acabaram de invadir uma antiga base de Eggman, e passaram por um grande sufoco, pois sua segurança ainda estava em pé. Na sala de mainframes, Rouge estava pesquisando sobre os projetos de Eggman, quando se assusta...

- Meninas, vejam isso! - As duas olham para o monitor e também se assustam com os dados...

Longe de tudo e de todos, Shadow e Omega mantinham uma conversa séria...

- Por que quer que eu invada os computadores de Eggman, Shadow? – O robô  
olhava para um lindo céu estralado, numa das monanhas mais altas de Station Square. Shadow estava sentado ao seu lado, sabendo que o robô olhava ao léu, pois este não admirava paisagens...

- Tem algumas informações sobre Tails que eu gostaria de saber...

- Está se enturmando com a equipe Sonic, Shadow?

- Não confunda! - Shadow explica a situação o que deixa Omega intrigado...

- Não acredito que a forma de vida suprema sente compaixão! Isso é um ponto fraco grave e pode destruí-lo em combate!

- Não confunda novamente! Eu sei a dor que este menino está sofrendo, e isso eu não desejo nem para meu pior inimigo!

- Verei o que farei por você, Shadow! – O robô se virava, como quem estivesse se ajeitando para ir embora.

- Me ajudando, Omega? Achei que desse mais trabalho convencê-lo... Virando meu amigo? – O sorriso sarcaz de Shadow fora totalemente ignorado por Ômega, que continuava a caminhar.

- Sim. Ao contrário de você, eu não preciso mentir para mim mesmo... - Shadow fica um tanto desconcertado, mas sai com Omega para longe...

Voltando a Ilha dos Anjos, Sonic infernizava seu pobre amigo, que estava todo sem jeito, depois de ser "flagrado" com Cream...

- Vai dizer que não curtiu, Tails?

- E você, que se derrete pela Amy e não aceita?

- A gente vem com brincadeira sadia e tu vem logo na brutalidade, brinco mais não!

Cream olhava a cena sem entender, enquanto Knuckles ria vendo de longe e Tikal esperava a chegada dos outros. E não tarda a isto acontecer, pois as meninas chegavam, com uma cara incrivelmente séria...

- E aí, novidades? – O ouriço ia até o trio, enquanto Amy voltava a abraçá-lo, derrubando-o no chão.

- Sim, mas nenhuma boa... – Rouge se sentava num lugar confortável, enquanto Blaze ficava perto de Cream, que a cumprimentava com um abraço. Neste momento Shadow e Omega chegavam...

- Pessoal, más novas! - Shadow percebe a presença das meninas e resolve ouvir o que elas diriam...

- O caso é grave! Aparentemente, Eggman trabalhou em um projeto de supersoldado em um bebê!

- E como se não bastasse, queria repetir o experimento, mas por algum motivo o primeiro não deu certo! – Blaze olhava todos, vendo Sonic se levantar e ficat ao lado de Shadow, Tails e Cream ficavam juntos ao lado dos dois ouriços enquanto Knuckles e Tikal ficavam ao lado da felina.

- O bebê era um filhote de raposa... De duas caudas! – O comentário de Amy fez Tails sentir uma furada em seu coração, como se o chão lhe faltasse... Ele se recupera a tempo de ouvir o que Rouge ia dizer a seguir...

- Parece que houve um longo tempo de incubamento do gene... Oito anos! Ele está despertando agora!

- Isso explica o por que de Eggman estar mirando em Tails! Se este gene despertar, ele pode matar a todos! – Shadow caminhava encarando Tails, que se sentia como um bicho selvagem entre vários caçadores.

- a única solução é eliminar o inimigo agora! – Omega ajustava sua metralahdora giratória, atraindo a fúria de Cream.

- Nem ferrando, Omega! - Cream fica na frente de Omega, e quando este tenta atacá-la, Tails avança e acaba destruindo um de seus braços...

- Fica longe... – Tails ofegava, como se estivesse sentindo dor, enquanto Omega ficava sem ação, quando Shadow se aproxima...

- Foi um erro atacar, Omega! Tails tem o instinto de proteger Cream!

- Como assim, Shadow? – Tails encarava o ouriço, sem entender mais nada.

- Você e eu parecemos neste ponto! Desde que seu "poder" veio à tona, você sente uma dependência em protegê-la, como se fosse a única coisa que separa você de seu lado mal... Eu tinha isto com Maria...

- Então, o Tails virou "meu super-herói?" – A coelha olhava Tails, abraçando-o em seguida, fazendo este se acalmar por completo.

- Bom você pode dizer isso sim...

- Acho que eu saí ganhando, Tails!

- Do que está falando, Cream? - Tails só não pulou de susto por estar bem preso a menina.

- Eu tenho o Cheese, e agora tenho você pra cuidar de mim!- Cream sorri para Tails, que se sente aliviado com a resposta - Por que? O que esperava?

- Nada, não...


	5. Despertar Malevolente

Despertar Malevolente. 

Uma semana havia se passado desde a luta na Ilha dos Anjos. Tails havia levado Omega para seu laboratório, a fim de consertar seu braço, e ganhou um grande amigo, pois não só o consertou, como lhe deu um "canhão-rifle-positrônico-capaz-de-destruir-uma-montanha", além de um forno de microondas capaz de fazer deliciosos bolinhos de carne com queijo (embora não coma, Omega adorou o presente) e uma tv a cabo que pega o canal de luta livre...

Sonic estava se aventurando por aí, para variar, Amy e Blaze viraram quase que comadres, sempre saindo para fazer compras e Rouge, por algum intepére do destino, passou todos os dias perturbando Knuckles, sempre com um plano novo de roubar a M.E., mas no final os dois acabavam jantando juntos na praia.

Cream passou esta última semana brincando com Cheese, que se sentia solitário desde o início da aventura. Depois de um tempo, a coelhinha decidiu que era hora de ver como Tails andava, pois se ela o conhecia bem, a esta altura ele deveria ter desmaiado de fome (de novo)...

Ela vai até sua casa, e, para variar, encontra a porta trancada. Ela vai até a porta secreta e entra, mas não vê ninguém no laboratório. Seguindo pela residência, ela começa a se preocupar ao não ver seu amigo em parte alguma da casa, mas logo volta a se aliviar ao vê-lo na garagem, próximo ao Tornado...

- Tails! Vai a algum lugar? - Só então ela percebe seu rosto sério e que o pequeno filhote de raposa estava portando uma mochila...

- Cream... Eu não queria encontrar você... Agora... – O filhote virava o rosto, evitando olhar nos olhos da garota.

- Tails, aonde você vai?

- Pra longe! Vê se consigo dar um jeito no que quer que eu possua! Isso se tiver solução...

- Tails! Somos seus amigos! É lógico que podemos ajudá-lo!

- NÃO, NÃO PODEM, CREAM! QUANDO VAI ENTENDER! - Só então Tails se acalma, ao ver Cream entristecida - Me desculpa, mas é verdade! Eu tenho medo de me descontrolar como fiz com Omega... E se eu machucar Sonic, ou Amy... Ou...

Tails encara a menina, um pouco assutado.

- ... Você, Cream! Shadow disse que eu tenho uma certa "dependência" em te proteger, mas e se você precisar de proteção contra EU?

Cream abraça Tails, praticamente ignorando tudo o que ele disse...

- Seu bobo! Acha que eu vou te deixar sozinho? Logo quando mais precisa de mim?

- Parece a Amy falando com o Sonic... – Tails deixava cair uma gota de suor do tamanho de sua cabeça.

- Shadow disse que eu sou seu "facho de luz" então eu tenho que ir com você!

- Não escutou o que eu disse? É perigoso pra você ficar perto de mim!

- Eu vou com você, Tails! E não ouse me contrariar! Senão eu vou te perseguir sozinha, ficar em perigo e a culpa será sua!

- Cream... Eu... - Cream segura a mão de Tails e fica encarando-o...

- Se tem algo que eu sei é que do seu lado eu sempre estarei segura!- Cream sorri pra Tails e acaba devolvendo-lhe a autoconfiança.

Tails e Cream embarcam no Tornado, mas não para fugir. Tails decidiu que ia buscar uma forma de se livrar do que quer que estivesse possuindo sua mente, e com a ajuda de Cream, ele tinha a certeza que encontraria suas respostas! Eles voam por um tempo, até pousarem numa região mais isolada...

- Por que pousamos aqui, Tails? – Cream descia do avião, com a ajuda de Tails.

- Aqui já foi um antigo laboratório de Eggman! Ele existiu aqui... A oito anos...

- Quer dizer que...

- Foi aqui onde eu sofri esta mutação! E é aqui que eu acharei minhas respostas! -Tails leva Cream até um ponto que, aparentemente não tinha nada, até Tails fuçar o chão e achar uma espécie de lacre eletrônico. Depois de ter decodificado a senha, uma porta secreta se abre no chão... - Cream, ainda pode haver eggbots ativos aqui! Tome cuidado!

- Certo!

Os dois adentram o laboratório, e as expectativas de Tails se concretizam: haviam vários eggbots ativos, boa parte deles desenhos de robôs antigos, ainda com formato de animais.

Foi fácil derrotá-los, pois Tails sabia de seus pontos fracos e Cream contava com as técnicas de ataque com Cheese. Tails chega até a sala onde se encontrava o mainframe de Eggman, e começou a hackeá-lo.

Em instantes se era possível ver um vídeo de oito anos atrás, onde Eggman capturava vários animais (dentre eles os pais de Sonic e de Tails, cena que o fez chorar) e os robotizava, um a um...

- Que horrível... – A coelha levava as mãos á boca, horrorizada com as cenas cruéis.

- Isso não é nem o começo, Cream, veja! - O vídeo continuava até que Sonic apareceu, salvando um pequeno bebê raposa e fugindo com quem provavelmente seriam os pais deste filhote, até que eles se perdem em uma parte do vídeo que não se mostrou...

- Aquele bebê parece você, Tails! – Cream olhava para Tails e para o monitor, repetidamente.

- Isso é por que sou eu, Cream! Foi quando Sonic me salvou! Mas por que não mostra o que tinha naquela sala? - Tails tenta procurar nos vídeos algo sobre o que Eggman fazia naquela sala, mas não achou nada.

- Mas... Por que não há nada? Será que se eu procurar aqui... - Tails começa a mexer no computador novamente, enquanto Cream resolve procurar alguma coisa pela sala, mas uma enorme mão a puxa, fazendo com que ela grite...- Cream, o que houve?

Tails vê Cream sendo arrastada por alguém nas sombras, e mesmo Cheese atacando como pode, nada parece afetar quem quer que a esteja puxando...

- Me solta!

- Você será uma bela atração, coelha!

Tails tenta atacar, mas é rapidamente posto a nocaute, vítima de uma rajada de eletricidade disparada por um aparato de seu inimigo. Quando o garoto acorda, se vê numa jaula, preso a uma coleira, com um pote com água e outro com comida do seu lado. Era um lugar desconfortável, mas o que o deixou mais preocupado foi...

- Cream! Cadê você?

- Aqui, Tails!

Tails vê Cream numa jaula igualmente apertada, junta de Cheese, presa como se fosse um animal doméstico...

- O que faremos, Tails?

- Ficar parado não vai resolver! Mas agir sem pensar também não!

- Eu tô com medo... – A coelha se abraçava ao seu pequeno chao, trêmula.

- Eu também, Cream, eu também...

Um homem grande e gordo, vestido como um mágico de circo chega, segurando um chicote em uma mão e um dispositivo de descarga elétrica na outra, e abre a jaula de Cream...

- Hora do show! Agrade a platéia! Ou fica sem comida! - Ele dá uma chicotada no chão, que por pouco não acerta Cream... - A próxima será em cheio! Vá!

Cream olha pra Tails, que a esta altura está a beira de um novo ataque...

- Se tentar qualquer "heroísmo" sua amiguinha aqui se ferra, entendeu?

Tails se segura, mas encara o homem diretamente... Quando este se retira, Eggman adentra a sala...

- Visitando meu circo?

- Você!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Tails não soube o que ainda segurava seu auto-controle, mas apenas olhava Eggman, que sorria cinicamente.

- Se acalme, meu amiguinho! Você escolheu vir a meu território por conta própria! Afinal, já dizia o ditado, " o bom filho a casa torna"...

- Eu devia... Eu devia... – O filhote chorava de raiva, vendo aquele enorme ser barrigudo continuar a falar...

- Devia o que? Entrar em fúria pra salvar sua namorada? E se tornar meu servo, suponho, ou já esqueceu do que viu no meu mainframe?

- Primeiro: Cream e eu não namoramos, somos de espécies totalmente diferentes; segundo: eu JAMAIS me tornarei seu servo; e terceiro: como sabia... – Tails recuperava a calma, embora não estivesse sabendo o por que disso.

- Fácil! Que outro lugar você viria pra saber sobre seu passado do que, além do lugar onde ele ocorreu? E "um passarinho" me contou – o pássaro metálico pousa no ombro de Eggman - que duas crianças levadas fugiram de casa ...

- O que quer de mim, afinal? – Tails sentia que seus sentimentos estavam muito instáveis. Nunca havia se sentido assim, e queria por um fim nisso. Não sabia o que fazer, mas a chance de saber toda a verdade não podia escapar daquele jeito.

- Poder! Eu criei um soldado invencível há oito anos, talvez mais poderoso até que Shadow! Mas só agora ele está despertando... Você é um instrumento de guerra! Nada mais!

-... - Tails baixava a cabeça, não querendo acreditar no que ouvia, quando Eggman continuou...

- Você acha que Miles foi um nome dado por seus pais? Sua mãe apenas teve tempo de amamentá-lo, eu não queria que meu "soldado" tivesse conhecimento de amor... Mas acho que foi bom isso, dizem que quanto mais forte se ama, mais intensamente se odeia...

Com o comentário, Tails sente seu corpo agindo sozinho, pulando sobre Eggman, rasgando sua coleira e quebrando as barras da jaula. Ele estava enforcando Eggman, que mal se deixou abalar com a cena...

- Eu vou te matar... Vou salvar este mundo de você!!!!! – Tails apenas balbuciava aquelas palavras. O que estava passando em sua mente o impedia de ter qualquer pensamento mais coerente. Queria terminar tudo ali, não importava o que custasse...

- Tolo! Eu não sou o único humano! Não neste mundo! E o que vai fazer, se nem Sonic consegue me matar? Afinal, se me matar, será igual a mim... Um ser que despreza a vida... Confesse, somos iguais!

Tails solta Eggman e olha para as próprias mãos, sem querer acreditar naquelas palavras...

- Nós humanos nascemos para evoluir! E, para isso, não importa se matarmos outras trinta raças! Afinal, só os fortes sobrevivem!A prova maior é o que estão fazendo a Cream neste exato momento...

Eggman faz Tails olhar um pouco mais adiante... Era um picadeiro de Circo, e o homem gordo forçava Cream a agir como um bicho, chicoteando-a a cada movimento errado, e sempre que Cheese tentava defendê-la, era eletrocutado. Vários homens e mulheres riam como se fosse a cena mais engraçada do ano, quando Eggman chama-lhe novamente a atenção...

- Se notar bem, há rostos ali bem familiares... Rostos que Sonic salvou a vida na luta contra Perfect Chaos... E de novo contra Final Lizard... Veja como são "gratos" tratando como um bicho qualquer uma amiga de seu "herói"...

Tails não sabe o que sentiu. Apenas correu em direção ao picadeiro. Seu primeiro alvo foi o homem que tanto torturava Cream, atacou-o com tanta força que sentiu algo sujando seu rosto, e, ao vê-lo caindo, sabia que o que tinha lhe sujado era sangue...

Ele avançou sobre os espectadores, caçando-os um a um como uma pantera caça sua presa, nem se importando com quem –ou em quem - acertava. Guardas vinham ao socorro das pessoas, e eram rapidamente eliminados. A chacina durou vários minutos, tempo este que não parecia ter fim nem para Tails, que mal conseguia ver um palmo adiante do nariz, muito menos para Cream, que se escondera de medo, talvez finalmente entendendo o que Tails lhe dissera sobre "ser perigoso vir comigo"...

Quando a sessão "show de horrores" termina, Tails se encontra em cima de uma pilha de corpos, com suas mãos totalmente imundas, provavelmente, de sangue de milhares de pessoas, e, neste momento, seus sentidos retornam, fazendo-o voltar a sã consciência, e, ao perceber o que provavelmente teria feito, ele corre, para fora do picadeiro. Cream sai de onde estava escondida para ver o que Tails tinha feito, e estranhou algo nos corpos...

- Cheese, veja! É óleo! Todos aqui são robôs! Temos de achar Tails e rápido! - Cream corre na direção onde Tails foi, e o encontra do lado de fora do circo, onde uma forte chuva se resolvia. Ela o abraça, mas recebe uma fria resposta...

- Se afaste! – O filhote falava de maneira lenta e erudita, como se estivesse fora de si.

- Tudo bem, Tails! Eles não eram... - Tails corta a fala de Cream, se virando para ela, com uma expressão de desespero em seu olhar...

- Não percebe, idiota? Eu matei! Matei de maneira rápida, violenta, e...- Tails abaixa seu rosto, e, ao voltar seu olhar para Cream, sorria como se estivesse sentindo prazer - Divertida!

- Tails... Mas o que está dizendo? – O medo dominava os pensamentos de Cream, que tentava de todas as formas entender o que acontecera com seu amigo.

- Eu finalmente entendi o que meus sonhos diziam! Eu sou invencível, Cream! Indestrutível! Você sabe ao menos soletrar isso? Eu NUNCA ME SENTI TÃO BEM QUANTO AGORA!

A expressão nos olhos de Tails agora era outra. Seu sorriso carismático sumira, dando espaço a um sorriso cínico, seu olhar agora inspirava medo, mesmo naqueles que se intitulavam destemidos, até sua voz agora soava de maneira diferente...

- Ah, doce Cream! Se eu tivesse despertado antes, talvez hoje eu mandasse, ao invés do "Robert" do Sonic...- Tails puxa Cream e a abraça, encaixando sua mão na cintura dela.

- Tails... O que acha que tá fazendo? – A coelha ficava um pouco avermelhada, tentando sair dali.

- Eu? Ora, com esta é a terceira vez que eu a salvo, você me deve sua vida! Uma dívida que eu vou cobrar, minha posse!

- O que está falando? –Cream empurra Tails, que apenas dá um passo para trás - Nem parece você mesmo!

- Correção, mocinha! Agora que eu sou eu mesmo! E se fosse você voltaria logo para perto de Sonic e os outros, afinal, se ficar comigo, vai ter de dançar conforme a música... MINHA música...

- Não, Tails! Você não é mal! Por favor, acorda!

- Já acordei, minha posse! Agora seja uma boa menina e avise o Sonic que não faço mais parte da equipe dele! Ah, e quando voltar, esteja bem bonita! Afinal, Nada que possuo deve ser feio...

- Tails... Não...

Tails alça vôo, enquanto Cream fica sem coragem de seguí-lo, e Eggman apenas observa tudo de longe rindo histericamente...


	6. Perda de amigos

Perda de amigos... 

Cream segue voando até Emerald Beach. Ela encontra Sonic e Amy conversando, e logo voa até sua direção...

- Tem certeza que Tails não está com você, Amy? Achei que ele estivesse com a Cream, os dois estão sempre juntos ultimamente... – Sonic olhava o mar, e antes que percebesse Amy abraçava-o num ímpeto.

- Bem que podíamos fazer o mesmo, não?- Amy sorri inocentemente para Sonic.

- Não! – A resposta seca deixa Amy constrangida.

- Sr. Sonic! Por favor, me ajude! – Cream aterrissa e abraça Sonic. Depois conta tudo o que aconteceu, desde Tails querer fugir até quando seu lado mal despertou por completo. Sonic e Amy ficam pasmos, mas logo recuperam seu controle e voltam a prestar atenção no que a coelhinha tinha a dizer...

- ... E Tails começou a agir estranho, me chamando de "posse", como se fosse meu dono... Ele me tratou muito mal, e disse que vai se opor à gente! O que faremos?

- Falar com os outros... Se Tails realmente despertou seu lado mal, é bom que todos saibam disso... – Sonic mostrava um ar decidido, fato que deixou Amy curiosa.

- Mas se ele tentar vir até você, Sonic?

- Tails é como um irmão para mim, mas se ele tiver realmente mudado, deixou de ser meu melhor amigo! Se ele tentar machucar qualquer um de nós, eu lutarei contra ele!

- Não, eu não vou deixar! Não posso... Eu sei que o Tails vai voltar pra gente!- Cream enche seus olhos de água, e Amy acaba abraçando-a, tentando consolá-la...

- Cream... Sabemos que de um tempo pra cá você e o Tails estão mais juntos... Mas pode ser que...

- Que o quê, ele não volte mais a ser como antes? Eu acredito nele! Sei que ele vai voltar!- Cream encosta sua cabeça no ombro de Amy e chora um pouco - Eu quero que ele volte...

- Amy! Temos de ir até a Ilha dos Anjos! Tikal deve saber de algo! – Sonic puxava Amy e Cream que corriam seguindo-o. Não foi difícil chegar até a ilha, já que Sonic sabia de um ótimo atalho. Tikal se encontravam junto a Knuckles e Shadow, que também detinham um ar de preocupação...

- Parece que já aconteceu, não? – O ouriço negro foi o primeiro a se aproximar, já consciente do que acontecera.

- Como souberam? – O ouriço mostrava uma cara curiosa, quando Knuckles se aproximava, junto de Tikal.

- Tikal teve uma previsão... Ela chamou Shadow e já esperava que você viesse!

Rouge chegou logo depois, acompanhada de Blaze. Com todos reunidos ao redor da Master Emerald, Tikal pôde começar a falar...

- Parece que finalmente aconteceu...

- O que podemos fazer, Tikal? Temos que ajudar o Tails! – O desespero do rosto de Cream aos poucos foi sumindo, quando Tikal tocava seu ombro, lançando-lhe um olhar maternal...

- Calma, minha criança! Há uma maneira de reverter esta situação! O nosso Tails ainda existe, por debaixo daquela casca de maldade! Só não podemos deixar ele se apossar das Chaos Emeralds! Não sem antes de as purificarmos!

- Como assim, Tikal? – Amy se aproximava de Cream, abraçando-a. Tikal caminhava alguns passos até ter todos estarem dentro de seu campo de vista, voltando seus pensamentos para o que ia dizer...

- As esmeraldas trabalham com o desejo do portador! Se ele tem um bom desejo, seu poder será sempre voltado para o bem, se ele possui maldade no coração, mesmo uma boa intenção será uma catástrofe! - Tikal faz com que as esmeraldas rodeiem seu corpo, e logo elas flutuam em direção aos ali presentes...

- Sonic! –a esmeralda azulada flutua em sua frente – Esta esmeralda tem como sua essência o elemento da água!

- Eu odeio água! Por que eu tenho que ficar com ela?

- Por que assim como a água passa por extremas dificuldades desde sua nascente até sua liberdade, tornando-se um com o mar, você é capaz de dar sua vida pela liberdade, não só sua como de qualquer ser vivo! Seus sentimentos conseguem ser tão puros e cristalinos quanto um lago límpido, e quase tão imprevisíveis quanto uma forte ressaca do mar...

Uma chaos de cor negra flutua sobre Shadow, que logo a segura...

- Shadow! Esta esmeralda é assim como você, que detém o poder das sombras! Você sempre prefere estar sozinho, mas se importa com os outros, mesmo escondendo seus sentimentos numa densa escuridão...

Tikal se aproxima, deixando o ouriço um pouco sem jeito, e continuava seu comentário...

- Você prefere proteger sem ser notado, caminhar ao lado sem ser percebido, exatamente como uma sombra! Mas no fundo, você tem um pequeno facho de luz que o faz existir, pois não existe sombra sem uma luz para alimentá-la! Aceite-a, e não tenha medo de mergulhar nas sombras para ver a luz!

- Por você, Tikal, apenas por que você pediu...

Tikal sorri para Shadow, que responde do mesmo jeito.Depois ela caminha até Rouge, que ficou sem entender por que a chaos branca flutuava diante de seus olhos...

- Você está mandando um lobo cuidar de um cordeiro, sabia?

- Por que tem medo de aceitá-la? Seu coração é assim como o do Shadow! Está imerso em sombras... Mas, diferente dele, você procura ver a luz, por isso sempre está atrás das jóias mais brilhantes, mas você acabou achando quem pudesse guiá-la até lá, não?- Tikal sorri para Rouge, quando esta acabara de pegar a esmeralda.

- Não sei do que está falando...- Rouge olha para Knuckles, que apenas olhava de volta, sério - Por que não tenta tirá-la de mim, Knuckles?

- Tikal sabe o que faz, e é uma sacerdotisa! Se ela lhe escolheu, você tem alguma salvação, afinal... - Rouge se sente estranha com o que Knuckles havia falado, mas  
ignorou este sentimento.

Amy ainda se espantava ao ver a chaos rosada flutuando a sua, frente, quando Tikal se aproximou...

- Amy! Você, dona da maior força de vontade de todos, aquela que mais se parece uma montanha, não importa o quão desgastante seja as intempéries que atrapalham seu objetivo, jamais se moverá na direção oposta a que manda seu coração... Por favor, aceite a esmeralda regida pela Terra!

- Mas... – Antes que Amy pudesse argumentar, Tikal a abraçava, sussurando emseu ouvido...

- Uma verdadeira determinada provará àquele que sonha em ser livre que pode viver em seu mundo! – Tikal pisca para Amy, que entende o que ela quis dizer.

Blaze olhava meio torto para a esmeralda lilás, quando Tikal se aproximou...

- Trovão! Este é o elemento desta esmeralda...

- Não sei se percebeu, mas eu uso fogo nos meus ataques...

- A humanidade descobriu o fogo a partir de um relâmpago caído em uma árvore! E assim como eles, você descobriu que tinha amigos entre nós tão rápido quanto um relâmpago cai na terra, e, como ele, que nunca cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar, você sempre anda por aí, onde seu espírito lhe ordena! Você é impetuosa, cheia de vida e de energia! Assim como um trovão, e sempre anuncia sua chegada com um majestoso estrondo, você anuncia sua chegada com uma aura reluzente!

- Você vai falar bem de todo mundo... Legal!- Blaze solta um sorriso a Tikal, e é igualmente respondida.

Knuckles ainda olhava sua chaos avermelhada, esperando Tikal vir falar-lhe, e assim aconteceu...

- Majestoso, poderoso e perigoso! Assim é o fogo, instrumento este que, sem ele, talvez não estivéssemos aqui, pelo menos não do jeito que conhecemos agora! Capaz de aquecer o mais gélido (e sombrio) dos corações, mas capaz de destruir com o toque qualquer coisa que tente feri-lo, e capaz de fortalecer o espírito caído de um amigo com sua luz natural... Knuckles, por favor, proteja esta energia que praticamente nasceu  
com você!

- Com certeza, Tikal! – O equidna a reverenciava, como um discípulo a sua mestra.

Apenas Cream restava, e não acreditava que a esmeralda esverdeada flutuava bem diante de seus olhos...

- Eu sou só uma criança, Tikal! O que posso eu fazer para ajudar vocês? – A coelha olhava para baixo, totalmente entristecida.

- É aí que se engana, Cream! Seu coração é puro como uma linda brisa de verão, e, você é capaz de invocar uma energia poderosa, tão devastadora quanto um tornado, tão delicada quanto um sussurro...- Tikal se aproxima da orelha de Cream - e não é mais segredo que o que sente por Tails rompeu os limites de uma amizade e, assim como o vento se revela com um poderoso sopro, você apenas espera ter "aquelas palavras" sussurradas em seu ouvido... - Cream fica avermelhada, enquanto os outros ficam sem entender...

- Vocês precisam agir em duplas, agora! – O comentário da equidna fez todos saltarem num susto.

- Como assim? O que quer dizer com duplas? – Knuckles engasgava, já temendo o que ia escutar.

- Vocês precisam estar com as energias que os completam! Sonic, você e Amy devem lutar juntos aqui!

- Mas por que eu?!?! – O ouriço agia como se fosse condenado à uma pena máxima numa corte.

- Fico lisonjeada com a formação, Tikal! – A ouriça agia como se não soubesse o que significava a reação de Sonic, abraçando-o.

- Por que Amy se sente mais a vontade com você, e o sentimento dela vai ser o diferencial para purificar suas chaos! Shadow, Você e Blaze formam a segunda dupla!

- Eu e o "chuky norris" aí? Nem a força! – Blaze apontava para Shadow, que apenas a ignorava.

- Vocês dois possuem uma Chaos Force muito semelhante, e se agirem em equipe, serão indestrutíveis...

- Gostei desta palavra... – Shadow olhava para Blaze, que parecia ter se animado com o comentário também.

- Knuckles, você e Rouge... – Antes da equidna completar sua fala, não só o equidna rubro como a morcega a cortaram.

- Pode ir parando aí! Prefiro ser destruída a trabalhar com este grosso! Nem com reza braba!

- A re... recípr... enfim, vocês entenderam...

- Tão burro que nem consegue formar uma frase!

- Tão falsa que nem amigos de verdade possui! - Os dois quase partem para briga, quando Tikal intervem...

- Se vocês se odeiam tanto, por que se importam com a vida um do outro? Rouge, é fato que você vem aqui para roubar as esmeraldas, e Knuckles, é fato que você a conheceu da pior forma possível, mas, será que esta briga não é uma auto-defesa? Afinal, depois de uma briga intensa, vocês sempre jantam juntos na praia a noite... - Os dois a encaram, sem entender o que ela disse... - Se não aprenderem a trabalhar juntos, talvez não haverá um futuro para protegermos...

- Eu sei disso!será que Rouge sabe desta importância? – Knuckles se vira a tempo de ver a mão de Rouge em seu rosto, causando um estampido que pôde ser escutado de longe.

- Seu...- Knuckles via que o olhar de Rouge se enchera de água, como se aquelas palavras fossem mais que simples frases - Nunca me senti tão humilhada... E o que você sabe sobre mim, imbecil? – O olhar trêmulo da garota mexeu com Knuckles, que percebeu que falou demais.

- Me perdoe! – O equidna segurava a mão de Rouge- Eu aprendi que um trabalho de equipe vem de conseguir arriscar a vida por um amigo! – ele a encara diretamente - Se vamos trabalhar juntos, enxugue estas lágrimas e confie mais em mim!

- Não vou te perdoar tão cedo, grosso! –Rouge coloca sua mão sobre o ombro do equidna - Mas prometo que, desta vez, pode confiar em mim! - O clima só é quebrado quando ambos percebem que não estão a sós... - Vamos por os pingos nos is... Trabalhar juntos, ouviram? Pelo Tails!

- Isso aí! Para ajudar o Tails! – Concordava um obstinado equidna, disfarçando o máximo possível.

Tikal se aproxima de Cream...

- Eu vou ficar com você! Assim evitamos que Tails possa te usar!

- Eu quero trazê-lo de volta, Tikal! Por favor, me diz como!

- Dê tempo ao tempo, Tails vai conseguir sentir sua energia! E virá até você!

Longe dali, uma raposa voava a uma alta velocidade pelo céu... Tails testava suas novas habilidades aéreas e só parou quando sentiu que estava sendo seguido...

- Certo, quem vem lá? - Tails não vê ninguém, mas ataca uma nuvem próxima, revelando ser Eggman em sua nave... - O que quer, gordo imundo? Morrer? – O filhote falava de maneira grossa, sendo simplesmente ignorado pelo vilão.

- Eu quero apenas conversar, Tails!

- Tails é tua mãe, ô gordo! O nome é MILES! – O filhote o olhava de maneira sarcástica, como se prevesse o que ele falaria.

- Fiz um ótimo trabalho criando você, Miles!

- Se era só isso pode ir embora, seu cheiro me dá nojo e se eu vomitar aqui eu te mato!

- Mas você é meu soldado! Vai se rebelar assim na cara dura?

- Vou, por que? Quer uma luta?

Eggman sabia dos poderes que Tails detinha agora, e uma briga resultaria no fim de tudo...

- Eu queria apenas completar meu objetivo com você, Miles!

- Não me venha com esta josta de "império robô"! Me enchi disso!

- Mas este não é meu verdadeiro objetivo...

Tails se sentiu curioso, e logo resolveu matar esta curiosidade...

- Pode me dizer qual é, então?

- Evolução! Eu sempre busco a evolução! Nós humanos ascemos para atingir o grau supremo da lista de seres vivos, por isso matamos muito, amamos muito, e sofremos muito! Por isso que eu lhe dei esta dádiva! Você é um em um milhão! Mas ainda não tem todos os seus poderes...

- O que quer dizer com "todos"? – Tails mostrava-se pego de surpresa, fato que fez Eggman sorrir loucamente.

- Já se esqueceu do "Chaos Control"?

- Interessante, continue... - Tails sorri, e logo pousa na nave de Eggman...

- Consiga as esmerladas Chaos e eu te ensino como manipular esta técnica!

- Melhor! – Tails segurava Eggman pela gola de sua roupa - Me passe o projeto Shadow, eu aprendo a técnica, pego as Chaos pra mim e te deixo vivo pra brincar de "ser Deus", sem apanhar muito, o que acha?

- "Brincar" é para crianças, meu amigo! – Eggman sorria, ignorando a ameaça, fazendo Miles sorrir em seguida. Os dois seguem viagem até o laboratório do cientista, onde o filhote de raposa pôde ver com todos os detalhes o poder do Chaos Control.

Dois dias haviam se passado desde então. Sonic e Amy podiam ser encontrados em Green Hill, pois o ouriço viu que o desenho da colina era mais que perfeito para que sua nova parceira treinasse sua velocidade. Amy corria por seus loopings naturais enquanto Sonic segurava um cronômetro, a fim de medir o tempo de percurso da garota, para revezar logo em seguida.

Knuckles e Rouge estavam lado a lado no pedestal da Master Emerald, como se existisse uma nova guardiã da jóia.

Shadow e Blaze lutavam em Dust Hill, o local era perfeito para um treino tático, pensavam.

Tikal estava na casa de Cream, a sacerdotisa ensinava a coelhinha como manipular sua Chaos Force. E, na última sessão de treino de Amy, esta havia feito uma distância de mais de mil kilômetros em pouco mais de vinte segundos...

- E aí, como fui? – O suor descia pelo vestido da garota, indicando o nível de seu esforço.

- Muito lenta! Como quer me alcançar nesta velocidade? - Sonic arremessava o cronômeto ao alto, propositalmente.

- Faz melhor, então! – Amy vê Sonic correr, e antes que esta pudesse segurar o cronômetro que ele tinha jogado no alto, ele a segura, correndo todo o percurso. Chegam ao local inical antes do objeto arremessado chegasse ao chão.

- Aprenda com um profissional! – Sonic colocava a ouriça no chão, enquanto ela se recuperava do susto.

- Tudo bem! Pelo menos estamos passando um tempo juntos!

- Apenas para treinar suas habilidades e purificar as esmeraldas! Fui claro?

- Pra mim o importante é estar com você, Sonic!

Sonic fica sem jeito com as palavras de sua amiga, e, sem perceberem, o pássaro metálico de Eggman via tudo, e logo voou até o esconderijo do maquiavélico cientista, onde ele e seu novo "general" (título imposto por Miles) terminavam o treino básico do Chaos Control...

- Sim meu pequeno alado! Me passe o que viu! - Depois de coletado os novos dados, Eggman vai até a câmara de treino, onde Miles enfrentava uma dezena de eggbots. Depois de uma explosão de energia, o garoto sai da sala, onde vê seu "líder"...

- Precisa fazer eggbots mais fortes! Estes seus últimos modelos não deram nem pro aquecimento! E olhe que só usei uma amostra grátis do que sei fazer... – A raposa olhava a sucata restante, enquanto Eggman apenas sorria em resposta.

- Diga-me as fraquezas deles e os melhorarei assim que possível, meu general! Agora, quanto as esmeraldas...

- O que tem elas? Ah, sim, você as quer...

- Parece que seus amigos estão portando-as! Por que não vai mostrar a eles o quanto evoluiu?

- Primeiro vamos a linha de montagem... Eu lutei ao lado deles mais tempo do que pensa, e sei como pegá-los pelo pé...

Voltando ao casal de ouriços, Sonic e Amy treinavam manobras evasivas, e, embora Amy fosse visivelmente mais lenta que Sonic, ela conseguia evitar cada golpe que lhe era desferido...

- Melhorou mesmo, hein? – O ouriço evitava quase que no último momento uma martelada lateral de Amy.

- Acha que eu sou fraca assim?

- Claro que não, tonta! Mas acompanhar minha velocidade não é pra qualquer um!

Antes que um clima de romance surgisse, Tails chega acompanhado de dois robôs bastante esbeltos...

- Desculpe segurar vela, mas vocês têm algo que me pertence!

- Tails! Acorde, cara! Você é um dos nossos! Já se esqueceu do nosso lema? – O ouriço berrava, talvez tentando resgatar seu amigo.

- "Nós podemos, enquanto juntos, somos fortes e tudo ficará bem!" Não, me lembro muito bem! E renego este passado infame em nome de um futuro onde só os fortes viverão! Um mundo onde EU mando!

- Tails! Por que você mudou assim? – Amy ficava ao lado de Sonic. Seu coração pulava forte, estava nervosa. Ver Tails daquele jeito era algo que ela não esperaria ver nem em seus piores pesadelos.

- Eu não mudei, voltei ao normal! Ataquem, meus brinquedos! - Os robôs atacam Sonic numa velocidade espantosa, colocando-o no chão em segundos...

- Tails! Sonic é seu melhor amigo! Quem cuidou de você desde que era bebezinho! É assim que agradece? – O desespero nos olhos da ouriça davam prazer ao filhote de raposa.

- Eu não estou sendo ingrato! Eu fiz estes robôs pensando nele! Cada parafuso, cada software, apenas para derrotar ele... e você! - Os robôs tentam atacar Amy, mas por algum motivo, ela evita os golpes e se aproxima de Sonic...

- Amy, como conseguiu? – Sonic se levantava lentamente, logo depois caia no chão de novo.

- Eles se movimentam exatamente como você! A diferença é que eles tem intenção de matar! Como está?

- Minhas pernas estão dormentes! Me perdoe, mas serei um peso morto pra você! Fuja e chame os outros!

- E deixar você sozinho?

- Eu me viro! Vai!

- Sonic, nunca passou pela sua cabeça que desde que eu te conheci eu te amei? – A ouriça fechava os olhos, buscando sua determinação - Eu tenho feito de tudo para mostrar a você como sou forte, mas é você quem acaba me salvando... Se eu te deixar agora só provarei que não te mereço! Confie em mim!

- Que seja... Me dê um minuto! – O ouriço esticava suas pernas, tentando buscar suas forças. Ele olhava Amy de modo confiante, dando energias a garota. - E eu te ajudo! Acha que consegue segurá-los este tempo?

- Até cinco, se preciso!

- Era o que queria ouvir!

Amy avança sobre os robôs, mas é violentamente repelida. Ela não desiste e continua. Sonic ao ver ela sendo massacrada, começa a sentir seu sangue ferver, e mais ainda ao ver seu ex-melhor amigo rindo da situação!Ele se levanta, mas se assusta ao ver Amy brilhando...

- Vocês estão me fazendo passar vergonha na frente do Sonic! - Ela puxa sua Chaos, que brilhava forte, e Tails teve a confirmação que queria...

- Amy! Quando aprendeu a usar o Chaos Control? – Sonic ficava assutado, vendo outra coisa que jamais imaginou ver antes.

- Esqueceu que meu poder é a vontade?

Sonic sacava sua esmeralda, fazendo esta brilhar levemente. Podia sentir a energia dela fluindo por seu corpo, como se estivesse revigorando-o. Logo já se via de pé, indo ficar ao lado da ouriça...

- Está melhor? – Amy Olhava Sonic, que estava alongando seus músculos, pronto para o segundo round.

- Rouba minha cena de novo e nunca mais falo com você! - Os dois atacam os robôs na mesma velocidade, e conseguem destruí-los depois de um duplo spin-dash! Sonic e Amy se encaravam, como se tivessem acabado de sair de uma valsa... - Topa mais uma? – Sonic segurava a cintura de Amy, mantendo seu rosto bem próximo ao dela.

- Com você até mais trinta...

Tails observava tudo sentado em uma pedra, e levantou-se em seguida, indo na direção do casal...

- Bom, agora que já se divertiram, eu quero estas esmeraldas! – O filhote falava em tom autoritário, não sentindo-se intimidado mesmo depois de ver suas máquinas destruídas.

- Vem pegar! – Sonic guardava sua jóias, enquanto "chamava" Tails com sua mão livre.

- Isso aí, não veio todo valentão, Tails? – Amy preparava novamente seu martelo, arrastando seu pé no chão vagarosamente, indicando que ia atacar.

- O nome é Miles! - Com esta frase Tails se aproxima rapidamente de Sonic, dando-lhe uma seqüência de socos que o deixaram sem ar, Amy tentou contra- atacar, mas foi duramente respondida com um empurrrão de energia, deixando sua esmeralda cair. Tails a pega e a faz brilhar...

- Chaos Control! - Um clarão ocorre e Sonic só tem tempo de ver seu oponente se aproximar, antes de sentir uma centena de golpes em seu corpo. Quando Sonic se recobra, está totalmente dolorido no chão, vendo Tails com as duas esmeraldas em mãos...

- O que fez a Amy? – Balbuciava o herói, tentando buscar forças para se levantar.

- Nada... Ela não me é útil morta! O que eu queria eram as esmeraldas, não a vida de vocês! - Tails se teleporta, e Amy logo se aproxima de Sonic. Seu corpo tinha muitos ferimentos, mas todos eram leves, e ela logo ajudou seu amado a se levantar...

- Está bem?

- Só som o orgulho ferido... – Sonic olhava o céu, rezando para que o mesmo não tivesse acontecido aos outros...

Knuckles e Rouge ainda "vigiavam" a Master Emerald, quando a morcega foi vencida pelo tédio...

- Como consegue passar o dia aqui sem fazer mais nada? - Rouge caminha e se senta na escada que dava ao pedestal...

- Este é um papel que desempenho desde criança!- Knuckles lança um suspiro-

- E por que protege tanto esta esmeralda?

- Está na profecia de meu povo! "Quando nós atingirmos as estrelas, nosso guardião protegerá nosso maior tesouro junto ao guerreiro dourado! E este abrirá o caminho para nosso retorno, das estrelas para onde fomos!" – Knuckles caminhava, sentando-se ao lado de Rouge, que o encarava deixando um brilho escapar em seus olhos.

- Nossa, que romântico...

- Acha mesmo?

- E eu pensando que protegia esta esmeralda por puro materialismo... – Rouge se aproximava do equidna, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro -... Knuckles, não é solitário ficar aqui?

- Não depois que conheci o Sonic...

- Sabe o que quis dizer com "solitário"...

- Bom... – O equidna fica mais vermelho do que já é naturalmente - Nunca me passou pela cabeça...

Neste momento Rouge se jogava em cima e Knuckles, que se assustava coma areação dela. Ambos estavam deitados, ela em cima dele, os rostos colados, tendo a Esmeralda gigante como cenário, tão próximos que era possível um escutar o batimento cardíaco do outro...

- Como você conseguiu prender minha atenção por tanto tempo? – A garota sentia as mãos dele circularem sua cintura, fazendo ambos ficarem ainda mais próximos.

- Esta pergunta é minha!

Antes que os lábios de ambos se encontrassem, um estrondo chamava a atenção dos dois, fazendo-os se separarem rapidamente. Tails apareceu, com dois robôs tamanho família, e o filhote via seus antigos amigos avançarem rapidamente...

- Ele não veio pra brincadeira... – Rouge alçava vôo, sendo seguida por Knuckles.

- Se prepare...

- Vão meus robôs! Tomem deles as esmeraldas!!!!! – Tails apontava para os dois, vendo os enormes mechas irem rapidamente cumprir suas ordens.

Os robôs eram dotados de uma força épica, sem contar uma armadura blindada, aparentemente feita de titânio. Nem os poderosos socos de Knuckles, nem as afiadas técnicas de muai-tai de Rouge conseguiam causar dano nos inimigos, que aproveitaram para contra-atacar, causando enormes danos a Knuckles, este indo voar em direção a uma pedra. Rouge era bem mais ágil e foi fácil se evadir, mas não teve coragem de abandonar seu "parceiro". Ela voava rapidamente até ele, estendendo-lhe a mão assim que este reabria seus olhos...

- Ajuda? – Rouge se aproxima de Knuckles, ajudando-o a se levantar.

- Valeu! Agora...- Knuckles sentia seu braço, que provavelmente estava quebrado...

- Você tá sem condições de seguir com a luta! Eu vou ver se consigo algo!

- Tá louca? Vai se matar assim!

- Somos uma equipe ou não? – A morcega encarava o equidna, que segurava seu braço, ainda pensando em um plano.

Rouge sai voando, deixando o equidna sem palavras. Ela consegue esquivar os golpes e achar brechas para contra-ataques em seus inimigos, mas a vantagem numérica pesou, e Rouge começou a sofrer um verdadeiro massacre.

Quando esta se encontrava caída no chão, pronta para receber o "tiro de misericórdia", um vulto se pôs entre ela e seu carrasco...

- Knuckles...- Sua voz fraquejava, embora seu espírito se reanimasse...

- Somos uma equipe, certo? Se for preciso, darei minha vida para protegê-la! – O equidna segurava os braços de ambos os robôs, mesmo demonstrando sentir fortes dores no braço machucado.

Rouge sentiu seu corpo recebendo novas energias, e logo viu que sua chaos brilhava com força, ressoando com a de Knuckles. Ela ficou ao seu lado e juntos aplicaram a melhor seqüência de golpes que já fizeram na vida. Sua força foi tão grande que conseguiu passar pela proteção das armaduras e destruí-los. Tails se aproxima deles, lançando aplausos cheios de cinismo...

- Vejo que a força de vocês supera tudo...

- Por que está fazendo isso, Tails? Se esqueceu de seus melhores amigos? – Knuckles dava um passo, ainda sem acreditar que aquele ali a sua frente um dia foi um de seus melhores aliados.

- Escute este grosso pelo menos uma vez na vida, Tails! Volte a si!

- Quando vão entender...- Tails se teleporta e acerta o estômago de Rouge com um chute...

- ... Que eu mudei...- Tails soca Knuckles, que para longe

- ... Para melhor?

Knuckles e Rouge conseguem se levantar, embora que com muito custo.Ambos se encaravam, não escondendo sua preocupação...

- É como Cream disse, você não é mais o Tails que conhecemos! – Rouge esbravejava, mostrando-se revoltada.

- Se virou um inimigo, não terá perdão! - Knuckles avança sobre Tails, acertando-o várias vezes, mas este sequer sai do lugar. Rouge Ajuda também, mas Tails simplesmente deixou sua guarda aberta, levando seus golpes e sorrindo no processo...

- Chamam isso de força?- Tails sacava a chaos emerald azul, cena que fez Knuckles e Rouge se assustarem...

- Deixe-me mostrar como se faz... CHAOS CONTROL! - Tails paralisa o tempo, fazendo Knuckles apenas ver Rouge ser espancada novamente. Não tarda até que ele seja o alvo. Quando o efeito termina ambos são jogados em lados oposto, semi-conscientes. Tails caminha até Rouge e pega sua esmeralda, e faz o mesmo com a de Knuckles...

- Por...que... Tails? – Knuckles segurava a perna Tails, encarando-o. Sua visão estava quase sumindo, vendo Tails sorrir

- Eu tenho um objetivo a cumprir...- Tails se vira para seu ex-amigo - Ah, e a propósito... O nome é Miles! - Ele some num raio de energia, deixando um equidna e uma morcega gravemente feridos. Knuckles se levanta e com dificuldade caminha até Rouge, levantando-a e colocando-a em seus braços...

- Knuckles...- a morcega aos poucos se recobrava...- Você ta muito ferido! Me... coloca no chão...

- Somos uma equipe, lembra? Eu estou só retribuindo o favor... - Knuckles coloca Rouge encostada em uma árvore e cai, inconsciente...

Shadow e Blaze estavam em uma região semi-árida, brigando. Ambos acharam que a única maneira de fazer suas chaos serem purificadas seria uma luta, para que o Chaos Control de cada um fosse maximizado. Não tardou até que sentissem uma estranha energia se aproximando.

Tails vinha sozinho, com as quatro esmeraldas rodeando seu corpo. Shadow e Blaze logo perceberam o ocorrido, já deixando sua adrenalina correr pelo sangue...

- Sonic e Knuckles já caíram! – O ouriço negro sentia algo estranho. Pela primeira vez estava realmente preocupado com Sonic, talvez por ver alguém como um irmão para ele o apunhalar daquele jeito...

- Cabe a nós recuperá-las Shadow! – Blaze tocava o ombro do ouriço, fazendo-o voltar a si.

- Isso aí!

Os dois avançam sobre o garoto, mas este desaparece e reaparece atrás de Shadow, acertando-lhe um chute giratório...

- Shadow, você tá legal? – Blaze via Shadow cair alguns metros depois do impacto, e o vê levantando, limpando seu rosto.

- Tô, agora eu pego pesado!

Os dois atacam simultaneamente Tails, mas este parecia estar lendo a mente de seus oponentes, pois era capaz de bloquear todos os golpes com uma facilidade absurda. E seu contra-ataque se deu quando Shadow e Blaze tentaram cercá-lo pelas laterais...

- Chaos Control! – Tails faz as esmeraldas brilharem, criando uma onda de energia que fazem os dois voarem para longe, e por pouco conseguem evitar um dano ainda maior com a queda. Os dois tentam novamente, mas Tails se teleporta, aperecendo sentado em uma pedra próxima...

- É só isso que a "forma de vida suprema" pode fazer? Que decepção...

- Não me provoque, fedelho! Eu não sou tão bonzinho quanto Sonic ou Knuckles!

- Tem certeza? - Tails se teleporta e lança um ataque de energia... Em Blaze! Shadow quase que por instinto usou seu Chaos Control para teleportá-la para longe. Os dois estavam juntos, encarando seu inimigo, que apenas caminhava em sua direção...

- Para um "vilão" me salvou bem rápido, hein? – A felina sorria para o ouriço, que se mantinha frio.

- Será de grande ajuda, por isso te salvei! Agora, eu vou dar uma lição nele e... - Blaze puxa o braço de Shadow, que volta seu olhar a gata...

- Meu Chaos Control é de melhor alcance, mas parece que o seu causa mais dano! Mas você não possui poder de defesa...

- Aonde quer chegar? – O ouriço se mantinha curioso, embora tivesse uma idéia do plano dela.

- Vamos dividir a tarefa: Você se preocupa só em atacar, e eu cuido da defesa!

- E acha que vai dar certo?

- Como Tikal disse, o segredo é confiar...

E assim se sucedeu. Sempre que Tails atacava, Blaze impedia usando uma parede de chamas, para logo depois Shadow contra-atacar com seus Chaos Spears. Depois de uma investida bem sucedida, Tails se encontrava caído, aparentemente inconsciente, e os dois ainda não acreditavam que venceram...

- O que acha? - Blaze se sentia um pouco confiante, mas o olhar de Shadow em pouco se alterou...

- Não baixe sua guarda ainda!

Tails se levanta e as esmeraldas voltam a rodear seu corpo. O olhar do kitsune inspira tanta crueldade que até Shadow começa a suar frio. Blaze fica totalmente sem ação ao ver que seu oponente se levantou ileso do ataque sofrido. Tails lança um sorriso cínico, enquanto começa a flutuar...

- Vão aprender a respeitar uma forma de vida superior!- Tails se preparava para usar seu Chaos Control, enquanto Shadow e Blaze já preparavam suas Chaos emeralds...

- Só há uma chance...

- Já entendi! Coloque tudo de si, Shadow! – Shadow e Blaze disparavam seu Chaos Control, tentando anular a energia liberada pelo garoto.

- Seus tolos! – Tails sorria morbidamente, deixando os dois um tanto confusos.

Shadow e Blaze conseguem o impossível: paralisam o tempo em toda a área semi-árida. Mas, se decepcionaram ao ver que ELES é que acabaram sendo vítimas de seu próprio poder...

- Como ?!?!? – Shadow conseguia falar sob muito esforço, frustrado por ser vítima de seu próprio poder.

- Acha que sou tapado ao ponto de vir enfrentá-los sem saber inverter o Chaos Control? Tolo! Agora vai ter o que merece! - Tails espanca violentamente Shadow, para só então avançar sobre Blaze.

Quando os dois voltam a si, ainda vêem o poder Chaos se resolvendo, e Tails flutuando com seis esmeraldas...

- Confesso que vocês foram os que me deram maior trabalho... Agora vão pagar por seus erros...- Tails começa a criar uma bola de energia em suas mãos, que cresce cada vez mais rápido - Preparem-se, isso vai ser o show de fogos do ano...

- Você não está pensando em...- Shadow arregala seus olhos, já prevendo o pior...

- CHAOS BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Uma explosão de energia se irrompe por toda a área. Quando cessa, Shadow se encontra totalmente derrotado, com escoriações em todo o corpo e, provavelmente vários ossos quebrados. Blaze se encontrava na mesma situação, logo ao seu lado. Tails simplesmente se aproxima e os encara, com um ar de missão cumprida.

- Só resta uma, e sei onde está... Minha posse, estou a caminho...

Quando Tails desaparece, Shadow arranca forças para se levantar, e ajuda Blaze a fazer o mesmo...

- O que faremos agora? – Blaze se sentava, não conseguindo manter-se de pé.

- Torcer pelo melhor... E nos recuperarmos também... – O ouriço se deixava vencer pelo cansaço, caindo de joelhos, e desmaiando em seguida. Blaze o puxava com certo esforço, colocando-o apoiado em seu colo, enquanto deixava-se descansar, decepcionada consigo mesma...

Longe dali, Tikal se encontrava na casa de Cream, onde a sacerdotisa resolveu treinar a coelha a como purificar sua esmeralda. Cream se maravilhava ao ver a jóia brilhando cada vez que se concentrava, o que fazia a equidna sorrir muito...

- Vejo que está progredindo depressa, Cream!

- É que eu tenho que ajudar o Tails, Tikal!- A pequena Cream abriu um inocente sorriso – Finalmente é minha vez de retribuir as vezes em que ele me salvou!

- Está gostando mesmo dele, não? Pode se abrir, aqui não há problema!

Cream ficou corada com a pergunta, e neste momento Vanilla chegava com uma bandeja e alguns copos de suco, foi quando a coelhinha se escondeu de vez. Mas este momento singelo foi quebrado quando Tikal sentiu uma forte presença...

- Ele chegou...

- Quem chegou, Tikal? – Vanilla sorria inocentemente, sem entender o rosto sério da equidna.

- Tails... – A coelha, pela primeira vez, sentiu medo ao pronunciar este nome.

Neste momento Tails chegava, com um ar arrogante, e as seis esmeraldas circulando seu corpo, como troféus de guerra...

- Estas... Tails, você... - Tikal não teve coragem de terminar a pergunta. Tails exibia um sorriso tão maquiavélico que fez a sacerdotisa temer a resposta que escutaria, mas Cream correu ao encontro de seu "herói"...

- Tails acorde! Você não vê o que está fazendo? Está atacando seus melhores amigos, aqueles que dariam a vida por você! Que espécie de pessoa é você?

- Uma espécie que vai chegar ao topo da escala evolucionária, minha posse! – Tails segurava o queixo de Cream, que o encarava com uma expressão de nojo.

- Por que Tails está tão estranho, Tikal? Nem parece ele mesmo!

- Isso por que NÃO é ele mesmo!

Vanilla observava tudo, estupefata. Ela conhecia Tails a algum tempo, juntamente com Sonic. Sempre o achou um bom garoto, se aventurando ao lado do ouriço para ajudar os outros, quando não estava em seu laboratório estudando, claro. Também gostava de vê-lo brincando com sua filha, pois ambos tinham uma idade aproximada e era divertido vê-lo falando de robótica com Cream, e sempre ria ao ver sua filha olhando para o céu (e se espantava) pensando no assunto para, logo depois, responder à altura.

Mas o ser que se encontrava ali, não era nem de longe o "gênio-fofo" de sempre. Seu ar arrogante quase lhe dava náuseas e o modo como tratava Cream era imperdoável. Vanilla se aproximou e puxou sua pequena menina pelo braço, encarando Tails seriamente...

- Fique longe dela! Seu...

- "Monstro"? Ia me chamar disso, certo? Eu não a culpo, também achei que havia um "monstro" dentro de mim, mas era apenas meu próximo passo de evolução! Eu estou a beira da perfeição! 

- E que perfeição é esta? Perfeição que mata os próprios amigos? Que está se aproveitando do coração de uma pequena menina? Isso é covardia, isso sim! – Tikal deixava sua raiva eclodir, revoltada com o que podia ter acontecido a seus amigos.

- Eu não os matei! Como eles verão meu triunfo se estiverem mortos?- Tails sorria como se achasse tudo divertido - Eles precisam ver como é maravilhoso atingir cada fase de evolução, como... - Neste momento Cream se aproxima de Tails e acerta um tapa em seu rosto...

- Como pode falar deste jeito?- Cream tinha seus olhos cheios de água – Você mudou! Não é mais o amigo com quem eu sempre contava! Não é mais o amigo que... pouco a pouco... eu comecei a ... – Cream começa a chorar no ombro do filhote de raposa, que por um instante sentiu um estranho calafrio...

- Cream, você quer que eu volte, não é?

- Você...? – A coelha o olhou nos olhos, e pôde ver aquele ar doce que sempre sentiu ao vê-lo. Mas dura pouco, Tails volta a ter seu ar arrogante, que deixa a coelha assustada...

- E achou que "o velho conto da mocinha chorar no ombro do herói corrompido" vai resolver? Que bobinha...

- Não tente nada contra ela, ou eu... – Tikal ostantava um brilho esverdeado em suas mão, indicando que ia lutar.

- Ou você o que? Vai me matar? Tente se for capaz, nem Shadow e Blaze juntos conseguiram!- Tails volta seu olhar para Cream - Minha linda menina, se não quer que gente inocente se machuque, venha comigo! Eu vim aqui só buscar você!

- Não Cream! – Vanilla ficava desesperada com aquilo, mas seu medo a impedia até de se mover.

- Não intervenha! Ela é a minha escolhida! Vai ver o nascimento de um novo mundo ao meu lado! E então, Cream? O que será?

Cream enxuga seu rosto, olha para sua mãe e para Tikal, e depois toma o que seria a decisão mais difícil de sua vida...

- Eu aceito! Só não machuque mais ninguém!

- Se não há necessidade, não preciso fazê-lo! - Tails "encaixa" sua mão na cintura de Cream e se teleporta, antes mesmo que Tikal pudesse fazer algo...

- Ele levou minha filha! E agora? – Vanilla caia de joelhos no chão, segurando-se para não chorar.


	7. Perdendo esperanças

Perdendo esperanças... Eu desisto! 

- Não se preocupe, Vanilla! Cream é uma garota mais forte do que todos nós podemos pensar! Talvez seja a única que pode salvá-lo! Eu vou procurar pelos outros, e rezar pela segurança de nossa única esperança...

- Tikal começa orar uma prece, enquanto tem uma visão de onde estariam os feridos das lutas anteriores. Usando sua ligação com a Master Emerald, ela invoca seu Chaos Control para levá-la direto a eles, e, casal por casal, são levados a Ilha dos Anjos, onde tem seus ferimentos curados.

Sonic estava observando um anoitecer nada agradável, aos pés do altar da Master Emerald, quando Shadow se aproximou...

- Ele tem uma energia maligna enorme!

- Eu sei...

- O que pretende fazer a respeito?

- Ele está com Cream, e não sabemos o que ele pode fazer a ela! Temos de atacar!

- Então agora vê que não há "outro jeito", não é?

- Sempre há um outro jeito, Shadow! Sempre há... - Neste momento os outros se aproximavam...

- Sonic, eu tô assustada! Se Tails... – Amy o abraçava, embora este sequer se movesse.

- Eu sinto que ele não fará nada a ela! Se o que Shadow disse antes for verdade, o nosso Tails talvez esteja nos ajudando...

- O que quer dizer? – Knuckles encarava seriamente a todos, como se tivesse fracassado em sua missão.

- A dependência de proteger alguém! – Rouge por instinto ficava perto de Knuckles, que pela primeira vez não se sentiu estranho ao vê-la ao seu lado.

- Então, ainda há esperança! – Blaze olhava para longe, em algum lugar no além, como se uma idéia surgisse em sua mente.

- Mas temos de pensar em um plano! No caso do pior acontecer... – Tikal olhava todos, que tinham um ar triste em volta de suas mentes.

- Tudo bem, esta é a parte fácil! – Sonic chamava todos para um lugar mais confortável, enquanto via Blaze se despedir apressadamente.

- Esperem! Eu tenho algo a fazer! Eu prometo estar de volta para o combate! Me esperem só algumas horas, estarei aqui ao amanhecer! - Com isso Blaze dispara, saindo da ilha flutuante.

No laboratório de Eggman, o cientista via as lutas a partir de seu sistema de satélite, quando Tails reaparece com Cream...

- Já de volta, meu general?

- O que há neste vídeo? Andou me vigiando, seu imundo? – O filhote sorria, já esperando aquele tipo de ação.

- Apenas queria ver seu sucesso ao vivo! O que demorei anos para fazer, você fez em uma tarde! Deixe-me parabenizá-lo! – Eggman se aproxima e estende sua mão, mas Tails o ignora, falando com Cream.

- Você vai se banhar! Há um banheiro em minha suíte, siga por este corredor, é sem erro! Quero vê-la bem bonita e cheirosa! Fui claro?

- Sim...- Cream apenas fechou seus olhos, seguindo a direção dita - "A única maneira de salvá-lo é devolvendo a luz do coração dele! No momento é bom deixá-lo achar que manda!"

Quando Cream some, Eggman rapidamente tira sua mão, e Tails volta a encará-lo...

- Um: não dê uma de falso! Dois: Você não conseguia por ser um completo incompetente! E Três: Terminou o projeto que passei a última noite fazendo?

- Com certeza! Confesso que é uma arte contemporânea soberba! - Os dois se voltam para a tela do computador. Uma enorme torre era vista nela, e todos os relatórios de sua construção preenchidos...

- Bom! Ao amanhecer eu mandarei a mensagem! Agora eu vou descansar um pouco! Boa noite!

- Boa noite! Esteja pronto bem cedo, meu general!

- Fique tranqüilo, eu estarei, e para seu bem, esteja também... - Esta última frase fez Eggman gelar a espinha...

- Uma última pergunta, Miles. O que fará com sua refém?

- Que refém?

- A coelha, lógico! Quer que eu a coloque numa cela?

- ELA NÃO É UMA REFÉM! TOQUE NELA E FAÇO ESTE SEU ÚLTIMO DIA NA TERRA, FUI CLARO? – Tails esbravejava, assustando Eggman.

- Perdão, eu não sabia que era sua "escolhida"...

- Então está sabendo agora, adeus!- Tails se retira, deixando o vilão sozinho...

- Isso é mau! Se Tails foi agressivo assim com a menção de maltratá-la, ainda não se tornou um demônio por completo. Por sorte, estou preparado para o pior, afinal, como ele disse, " se não é forte, não merece viver"...

Cream se encontrava no banheiro da suíte em que Tails havia ordenado. O banho foi bastante agradável, e ela não pôde acreditar que havia um guarda-roupa cheio de lindos vestidos, modelos que ela queria a muito tempo.

Se não fosse a ocasião em que eles lhe foram dados, com certeza se sentiria muito feliz. Ela escolheu um bastante bonito, de coloração azulada, com tema de marinheiro. Assim que saiu, viu seu "anfitrião" esperando-a, sentado perto da janela...

- Vejo que me obedeceu direitinho! – O filhote se sentava na cama, fazendo Cream sentar ao seu lado.

- Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

- Por que você é a fêmea perfeita! Sua idade é pouco menor que a minha, e suas habilidades com a Chaos Force são maiores que o normal desta idade!

- Só por isso?

- Não... Aparentemente seu "Tails" tinha muito interesse em você já tinha um certo tempo... Nunca lhe veio a cabeça por que só com você ele se esforçava tanto? Mas eu quero mudar de assunto, me passe a esmeralda!

- Como sabe... – A coelha se assustava com a percepção do filhote, que sorria para ela.

- As outras seis esmeraldas estão ressoando dentro de mim! Seja uma boa serva e me passe!

- Por favor, não me chame de serva! – Cream olhava para o chão, como se o termo "serva" tivesse um efeito de uma chicotada em seu coração.

- Tá, tá! Isso não vai mudar nada mesmo...

Cream retira sua esmeralda de seu bolso. Ela emanava um pequeno brilho dourado, e, quando tails a toca, ele começa a ter uma forte enxaqueca...

- Tails! Você tá legal? – Cream notava algo diferente. Aos poucos sentia a maldade que havia no filhote sumir, fazendo-a sorrir de novo.

- Cream!- O garoto a agarra, como se não a visse há muito tempo - Fuja! Eu não sei o que ele pode fazer se voltar ao controle!

- Eu não vou te deixar sozinho de novo! Não desta vez!

Tails segura Cream pelos ombros, encarando com um olhar de desespero...

- Eu não quero mais ser aquele escolhido das batalhas, Cream! Estou lutando sem saber por que choro, por que faço isso, ou como isto chegou a este caminho, não quero mais lutar, Cream! Por favor, se este ser voltar a me controlar, tenho medo dele te...  
Tails não completa a frase, continuando sua fala...

– Eu não quero perder você, Cream! Você é meu único facho de luz, se eu te perder... - Tails começa a sentir o dor novamente, enquanto grita desesperadamente para Cream...

- VAI EMBORA! AVISE AO SONIC E OS OUTROS QUE EU DESISTO! A ÚNICA MANEIRA É A MINHA MORTE! VAI LOGO! - Tails puxa Cream pelo braço e saca uma esmeralda, lançando energia para a coelha e fazendo-a desaparecer. Logo em seguida, seu olhar muda, indicando que havia voltado a ser Miles...

- Desgraçado! Então ele tem uma mente compartilhada a minha! Tudo bem, afinal ela vai voltar a mim, pois ela me pertence! - Tails se deita em sua cama, enquanto Eggman via tudo se resolver a partir de seu computador...

- Acho que realmente vou precisar do "centauro"...


	8. Por alguém especial

Por um velho amigo... E por alguém especial! 

Cream havia fechado seus olhos quando viu Tails sacar sua esmeralda. E, ao reabri-los, se viu na Ilha dos Anjos, vendo Sonic e os outros. Ela corre na direção deles, que logo vão recebê-la, bastante aliviados. Ela logo contou que Tails havia retornado a sua consciência, embora por pouco tempo, e que este havia desistido de viver, optando por que seus amigos o neutralizasse de vez...

- Por favor, Sonic! Eu sei que posso salvá-lo! – Cream estava segurando suas próprias mãos, numa oração privada. Os outros a encaravam, sem saber como ela ia fazê-lo.

- E como sabe que pode, Cream? – Shadow cruzava seus braços, agindo de forma cética.

- Por que eu sou "a protegida" dele, esqueceu, a luz que vai guiá-lo para fora destas sombras!

- Pode ser perigoso! E se ele tentar te matar, Cream? – Rouge se ajoelhava, segurando o ombro da coelha.

- Eu sei que ele não vai, Rouge! Meu coração sabe disso!

- Você tem certeza? – Tikal já sabia o que iria escutar, sentindo um poder que antes não podia notar.

- TENHO POR QUE EU AMO AQUELA RAPOSA! - Todos olham impressionados com aquela confissão...

- É o que ouviram! Eu sei que ele vai voltar por que meu coração não se engana! É o que a Amy vive dizendo! Um coração apaixonado é capaz de derrotar até a vontade de um Deus! Eu sei que posso trazer o Tails de volta!

- Então está decidido! – Sonic olhava o céu, que ainda tinha alguma estrelas. Vamos trazer nosso amigo de volta!

- Sonic... – Cream olhava Sonic, deixando uma lágrima cair de seu rosto.

- Se a Amy passou um ensinamento tão forte a Cream, então deve ser verdade!- Sonic olha para Amy, lançando-lhe um leve sorriso.

- Isso aí! Quem vem conosco? – Amy abraçava Sonic a ponto de fazê-lo quase desmaiar sem fôlego, mas logo se vira para seus amigos, que um a um estendiam as mãos, unindo suas forças.

- Conte comigo! – Knuckles é o primeiro a chegar, e vê Rouge segurar sua mão.

- Eu vou com vocês! Este daqui não sabe lutar sem mim!

- Eu vou com vocês também! Eggman já brincou demais com nossas vidas! Já basta ter me usado como instrumento de guerra, mas usar Tails é a gota d´água! – Shadow juntava-se a equipe, vendo Blaze chegar – Chegou a tempo...

- Estou pronta para o combate!

- Eu devo ficar aqui! Há algo que eu devo fazer que ajudará a todos nesta luta! – Tikal olhava séria para todos, que já entendiam seu recado.

- Beleza! – Sonic olhava todos em volta, que mantinham agora um ar mais confiante.

Neste momento, uma imagem de Miles aparecia, chamando a atenção de todos...

- Vejo que minha posse está se divertindo!

- Tails...- Cream se decepcionara ao ver que o lado mal de seu "filhote" havia retomado o controle.

- Eu vim desafiá-los! Eu construí uma torre, Passando pelas ruínas aquáticas! Se querem as esmeraldas de volta, venham buscá-las!

- E como podemos confiar em você?

- Vocês têm algo que eu quero muito! E as esmeraldas já não me são úteis, pois aprendi a controlar meus poderes! E não gosto de possuir algo desnecessário!

- Ele tá falando sério! Eu vi como ele age! – Cream se virava para os amigos, apontando para a imagem.

- Escutem minha menina! Ela é bem inteligente... - Com isso a imagem desaparece. Todos olham na direção em que Tails indicara, Um lindo amanhecer se resolvia, e logo Sonic tomou a dianteira...

- Estão prontos para a maior batalha de suas vidas? Ao resgate, pessoal!

Todos gritavam em tom positivo, correndo em direção a maior luta do século!

No laboratório de Eggman, Miles havia acabado de terminar uma meditação em seu quarto, quando o gordo cientista entrava, chamando-lhe a atenção...

- Está pronto?

- Acabei de passar o "recado" aos nossos convidados, estarão chegando aqui em cinco minutos...

- Tem certeza que o que está lá é o suficiente?

- Para o que eu quero sim! Estou indo!

- Adeus!

Tails se retira, sem ver que Eggman lançava um sorriso de enorme satisfação...

Assim como previsto, Sonic e os outros chegaram ao local do desafio cinco minutos depois de receberem a mensagem. O Sol ainda não havia nascido por completo, o que fazia a torre ter um ar assustador, porém uma visão muito bela. Logo eles viram Tails voando, indo ao topo. Quando este some, os grandes portões se abrem, indicando que ele os esperava...


	9. Luta na Torre!

Luta na torre! 

- Estejam preparados para qualquer coisa! – O ouriço líder comandava a invasão a torre. Todos entram de uma vez, e logo de cara, vêem os mesmos robôs que antes derrotaram Sonic e Amy...

- Se prepara, Amy! – Sonic já se colocava em posição de ataque, puxando Amy.

- Hora do troco!

- Deixe comigo e com a Rouge! – Knuckles segurava o ombro de Sonic, que ficava curioso.

- Por que?

- Eles tem cara de rápidos, mas uma "mão nos beiços" e eles se aquietam! – Knuckles balança suas mão como se fosse dar um tapa em alguém.

- Vão que a gente cuida daqui!

- Certo! Se cuidem, Knuckles e Rouge!

Knuckles e Rouge avançam sobre os robôs, distraindo-os para que Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Blaze e Cream pudessem ir até as escadas que dariam ao segundo andar, onde os mesmos robôs que derrubaram Knuckles estavam a espera. Desta vez, Shadow e Blaze se prontificaram...

- Deixem estes conosco! Sonic, você e Amy devem guiar Cream até Tails!

- E vocês? Estes robôs tem uma armadura muito forte! – Amy mantinha seu martelo em punhos, não querendo abandonar a briga.

- Nada que um pouco de "chaos" não resolva... – Shadow olhava confiante para a ouriça, que segurava a mão de Cream.

- Temos nossos truques! Vão, rápido! – Blaze já avançava sobre os robôs, sendo seguida por Shadow.

Sonic leva Amy e Cream até a saída da sala, enquanto Shadow e Blaze distraíam seus inimigos. Voltando a cena da primeira luta, a Knuckles e Rouge sentiam dificuldades em prever os movimentos adversários...

- De quem foi a idéia de enfrentá-los? Ah, tinha que ser do "gênio"...

- Ei, não vamos brigar agora! Tem algum plano?

- Tenho sim!- Rouge mostra um par de bombas – É só plantar isso nas costas deles, mas como chamamos a atenção deles?

- Deixa comigo! Preocupe-se em armar e detonar, que eu me preocupo em surrar...

Knuckles avançou sobre um deles, logo sendo cercado e fortemente espancado. Rouge aproveitou a distração para plantar as bombas, e com sucesso! Assim que os robôs perceberam sua presença, eles tentaram atacá-la mas o equidna os segurou...

- Aonde pensam que vão? É falta de educação deixar uma pessoa sozinha assim...

- Knuckles, seu idiota! As bombas explodem em cinco segundos! – A morcega gritava desesperada.

- Neste caso eu acho que vai doer... – Knuckles fechava seus olhos, esperando o pior.

As bombas explodem e criam uma nuvem de fumaça enorme. Rouge por um momento se preocupa, enquanto vê a nuvem baixando...

- Ah, um bruto destes não morre assim...

Depois que a fumaça some, apenas carcaças de metal sobram. E nada de equidnas. Rouge sente uma dor no coração, mas logo disfarça...

- Acho que eu vou sentir falta dele. Nada que uma esmeralda tamanho grande não resolva...

- Que falta o que!!!! Acha que eu caio assim?

Rouge pula para trás do susto. Knuckles estava logo atrás dela, totalmente sujo de terra.

- Como saiu de lá vivo? – A morcega segurava seu coração, que pulsava extremamente rápido.

- Eu cavei um buraco no chão, antes da explosão me pegar em cheio.

- Ora seu... - Rouge começa a espancar Knuckles, que cai no chão sem reação...- Isso é por me preocupar, sua criançona! - Logo em seguida Rouge dá o maior beijo de sua vida no mesmo equidna que estava espancando anteriormente...- E isso é por sair vivo!

Knuckles se levanta com muito esforço, e cai, de joelhos...

- O que houve? – Rouge o ajudava a ficar sentado, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Os golpes que eu recebi foram duros! E a explosão também me causou muito dano! Acho que to fora de combate por enquanto!

- Tudo bem, eu cuido de você! - Rouge encosta a cabeça de Knuckles em seu busto, e este logo fica corado... - Você está em um lugar em que ninguém mais chegou sequer perto! Sinta-se lisongeado! - Knuckles não responde nada, apenas dormindo...

Shadow e Blaze encontravam dificuldades em causar dano nos robôs blindados. Aparentemente, mesmo os ataques de energia eram parados pela armadura que eles possuíam...

- Certo! Mesma estratégia de antes? – Shadow e Blasé se entreolhavam, quando Blaze começava a abrir a blusa, deixando Shadow corado.

- Tenho algo melhor... - Blaze saca sete esmeraldas, o que deixa Shadow curioso...

- Isso são...

- Solar emeralds! Vieram do mundo em que vivo! O que me diz? Topa?

- Só se for agora! - Shadow faz as chaos circularem seu corpo, sem esconder sua cara de satisfação...- CHAOS CONTROL!!!! - Blaze apenas assiste SuperShadow "brincar" de pega-pega com os robôs, até que eles viram sucata. Depois da "luta" as esmeraldas saem do corpo, indo para longe.

- Depois de realizado o milagre, elas voltam a sua origem... – Blaze sorria, vendo Shadow voltar ao normal.

- Que bom... - Shadow desmaia, caindo no colo de Blaze.

- Esqueci que elas pedem muita energia do usuário. Foi mal, Shadow! – Blaze continuava sorrindo, desta vez rindo da cara de Shadow.

Sonic, Amy e Cream chegavam ao topo da torre. Era um salão magnífico, e, no outro extremo dele, Tails aguardava como se fosse óbvio ver quem estaria ali. O filhote se aproxima, enquanto os ouriços ficam em posição defensiva na frente da coelha...

- Sonic, quando vai entender que esta menina quer vir a mim por vontade própria?

- E você? Quando vai escutar a voz do coração dela? – Amy gritava, tentando fazer Tails escutá-la.

- Tails! Volte a si! Não percebe que está sendo usado como uma peça de guerra de Eggman? – Sonic gritava, tentando trazer seu melhor amigo de volta a si.

Tails solta uma gargalhada frenética, assustando a todos ali...

- Usado? Eu? Não! Eu estou USANDO Eggman para meus fins de evolução, caro ouriço! Quando este poder despertou, eu pude ver o que estava errado, vi que VOCÊ estava errado! VOCÊ é a muleta da evolução, aquele que não quer que ninguém siga a um estágio superior... Me diga, você se perguntou o por que de seus "amigos" nunca tentarem lutar com suas próprias forças contra Eggman? Simples, VOCÊ estava lá para salvá-los! Eles diziam " Quando Sonic chegar você vai sofrer" e assim era! Você tirou deles o instinto de auto-sobrevivência, essencial para que haja evolução, por isso eu estou aqui!

- Quer dizer...- Sonic estava pasmo. Pela primeira vez, tinha remorso de ser herói!

- Sim! Eu não os matei por que queria ver sua evolução!

- Tails, pare de falar asneiras! Sonic sempre foi disposto a nos salvar não para parar nossa evolução! Ele o fazia por que era contra o ponto de vista de Eggman! Se Eggman quisesse nos liderar da maneira correta, era poderia até ser um bom líder, sim! Mas ele prefere voltar seu intelecto para matar, causar sofrimento e tirania, tudo em nome de uma "evolução" sem controle, sem sentido... Sonic evolui de acordo com sua natureza! Ao contrário de você, que está evoluindo contra seu verdadeiro ser!

- Amy... - Sonic recupera sua auto-estima ao ouvir as palavras da ouriça, ficando em posição de ataque - Certo! Tails, se só entende o que queremos numa luta, pode vir!

Tails apenas sorri, enquanto ele invoca dois enormes leões mecânicos...

- Quero ver a "força" desta evolução...

- Cream! Vamos abrir passagem pra você! Eu e Sonic podemos dar conta destes "bichanos"!

- Com certeza! Cream você é a única que pode salvá-lo!

- Ao ataque! - Os leões começam a avançar, e rápido. Sonic e Amy não sentem  
dificuldades em ler seus movimentos, mas mesmo assim não têm uma luta fácil. Sempre que achavam uma brecha, os ouriços atacavam, mas pouco dano conseguiam efetivamente fazer.

Cream conseguiu passar pelos felinos sem qualquer esforço, e ao se aproximar de Tails, este corre em direção a uma porta, sendo seguido pela coelha. Os dois seguem por um escuro corredor, que termina numa espécie de arena. Cream encarava seu amigo, e não escondia sua esperança...

- Tails, por que isso?

- Aqui eu posso resolver nossas diferenças de uma vez por todas!

- O que pensa em fazer?

- Esperar os vencedores destas lutas. Assim posso mostrá-los meu poder pessoalmente!

- Tails, quando vai perceber que o que faz é errado? Não se lembra de quando brincávamos eu, você e o Cheese? – Cream se aproxima – Não se lembra de quando você, o Sonic e o Knuckles formaram a equipe Sonic... Quando...- Cream toca o rosto do filhote de raposa, mas este se afasta.

- Me lembrar? Que diferença faz isso? Sua tola, quando vai entender que o "Tails" que conhecia está morto? O que vê a sua frente é o estágio supremo de evolução! E aumentando a cada segundo!

- Morto? Acho que não! O Tails que eu conheço está só esperando o momento certo de quebrar sua cara!

Neste momento Tails solta uma sonora gargalhada, que ecoa por toda a arena, deixando Cream a beira do desespero...

- Como você é inocente! Não sei o que vi em você, mas acho que pelo menos isso o Tails tinha de bom gosto. Agora seja uma boa menina e venha ao meu lado, antes que eu realmente fique nervoso!

- E o que vai fazer? Me matar?

- Talvez... - Tails avança sobre Cream, que estava decidida a entrar em combate...


	10. Estou de volta, obrigado a todos!

Estou de volta... Obrigado a todos! 

Sonic e Amy ainda enfrentavam os leões. O combate estava empatado, nem os felinos tinham como causar um dano sério, nem os ouriços conseguiam brechas para contra-atacar. Os heróis estavam em um extremo do corredor, enquanto os leões estavam do outro, esperando um movimento, que decidiria ali quem sairia vencedor...

- Amy, eu tenho um plano!

- Pode contar!

- Eu vou sozinho, distraio os bichanos e você vai com tudo com o martelo! Parece que o ponto fraco fica acima da cabeça!

- Como sabe disso?

- Eu vi uma vez Tails com a planta destes projetos, queria fazer um "mascote" pra vigiar o laboratório...

- É perigoso demais! E se acontecer algo com você?

- Se não quer que aconteça, então seja rápida no ataque!- Com estas palavras o ouriço desembesta sobre seus oponentes – Ei, gatos pingados! É só isso que seu dono lhes ensinou? Parecem mais ratinhos assustados.

Por alguma razão a provocação resultou num sucesso maior que o esperado, pois os leões avançaram sobre Sonic ignorando totalmente Amy, que se aproveitou para dar cabo de um deles, acertando em cheio o local onde o azulado havia descrito. Ao tentar acertar o segundo, que por sinal havia cercado Sonic, Amy erra e deixa cair seu martelo, se tornando presa fácil. Só não virou comida de gato por que Sonic se aproveitou para usar um Super Spin Dash na nuca do leão, pondo-o a nocaute. Os dois agora estavam reunidos, e extremamente suados...

- É assim que são suas aventuras?

- Só nas terças-feiras, o resto da semana é pior...

- Nunca senti tanta adrenalina na vida! Podemos fazer de novo?

- Se prometer se comportar sim!

Os dois sorriam um para o outro, quando Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze e Rouge se aproximavam...

- Como anda tudo? – Shadow se mostrava um pouco cansado, mas seu olhar provava o contrário.

- Nada bem... E com vocês?

- Alguns ossos quebrados, mas podia ser pior... – Knuckles girava um de seus braços, como se estvisse se alongando para uma aula de ginástica.

- E a Cream? – Rouge procurava a coelha, já preocupada.

- Está com Tails! – Amy se virava, já correndo com Sonic.

- É bom irmos logo! – Blaze os acompanhava, sendo seguido pelos outros.

Os seis correm na direção em que o pequeno casal havia seguido, e encontram uma dura luta se resolvendo ao chegar a arena...

- Quando vai perceber que não tem chance contra mim, sua tola? Acha que vou perdoar esta traição?

- Foi você quem nos traiu!

Tails levava franca vantagem, embora Cream conseguisse evitar cada ataque que lhe era desferido. Mas seu oponente aumentava a velocidade dos golpes a cada momento, e Cream começou a ser atingida várias vezes, até não conseguir mais se mover rapidamente...

- Uma última chance de pedir perdão...

- Não!

Sonic tenta avançar junto de Knuckles e Shadow, mas os três são repelidos de maneira rápida e fácil, indo contra a parede da arena, caindo quase sem forças de se levantar. Rouge foi a próxima a tentar salvar sua amiga, mas seu destino foi igual ao dos outros. Blaze e Amy aproveitaram para ficar entre a raposa e a coelha, como uma última barreira...

- Não se aproxime! – Amy sacava seu martelo, não conseguindo esconder seu nervosismo.

- Não nos obrigue a atacá-lo! – Blaze mantinha uma bola de fogo nas mãos, pronta para disparar.

- Saiam do caminho!

Tails usa seu poder psíquico para jogar Amy e Blaze em direções opostas, chocando-as contra a parede e deixando-as semiconscientes. O garoto encara Cream, que estava encolhida, desesperada...

- Eu poderia ter-lhe dado tudo, mas optou pelo pior... Adeus... - Tails avança com força total contra Cream, mas, por algum motivo, não conseguiu terminar o ataque. Cream estava de olhos fechados, pronta para o pior, e estranhou ao ver que Tails estava paralisado, bem a sua frente, com um olhar distante, como se não estivesse mais ali...

O que o filhote de raposa via era uma enorme escuridão, e uma outra raposa, de pêlo prateado. Os dois se encaravam, prontos para um combate, que já durava muito tempo...

- Como conseguiu me parar?

- Eu não vou permitir que machuque a Cream, seu bastardo!

- E o que pensa que vai fazer? Não pode fazer nada contra mim! Eu sou um ser perfeito!

- Ah, cala essa boca! - Tails avança sobre seu oponente, mas tem fracasso como resultado. Miles havia segurado-o pela cauda e arremessado-o longe.

Tails se levanta e continua tentando, embora cada vez que tentasse, apenas piorava o resultado. O pequeno kitsune estava já no fim de suas forças, prestes a desistir, enquanto ouvia Miles rir pisando em uma de suas caudas...

- Pena esta menina ter apenas 8 anos de idade. Deixe-a alguns anos mais velha e será um belo brinquedo...

Por alguma razão estas palavras fizeram o sangue de Tails ferver. Ele se levantou e atacou Miles com tanto vigor que o deixou bastante machucado, embora não tivesse derrotado-o...

- Acha que este ataque de histeria vai me deter? Tolo...

Neste momento Tails escuta a voz de Cream...

- Tails!

- Cream!

Quando Tails se dá por conta, vê Cream abraçando-o, e nota que voltou a si...

- Cream, não sei por quanto tempo eu vou permanecer assim, tem de me matar agora!

- Não Tails! Eu vou te trazer de volta!

- Como?

- Escute o som do meu coração...

A Chaos Force de Cream reage com as sete Chaos Emeralds, e Tails pode sentir um calor tão confortável que, finalmente consegue reunir forças para lutar...

- Cream, eu...

- Eu te amo, Tails! Demorei pra perceber, mas...- Tails começa a segurar o pescoço de Cream – Tails, o que...- Cream nota que Miles retornara - Me larga!!!

- Vai aprender a não me desobedecer novamente, sua bastarda!

- Tails... Eu sei que tá me ouvindo... volta...

- Seu "amado" não pode escutá-la!

Tails começava a apertar o pescoço da coelha, podendo sentir os ossos começarem a estalar...

- Tails... Todos te querem de volta... Não, EU te quero de volta! To sentindo sua falta! De como... me salvava...- Tails continuava a apertar, sentindo que o pescoço em breve se quebraria...

- Volta pra gente, Tails!... Volta... Pra... Mim... - Uma lágrima escorre do rosto da menina, que fica inconsciente, lágrima esta que bate no rosto de Tails fazendo sua Chaos Force despertar.

Dentro de sua mente, Miles e Tails ainda lutavam ferozmente, e o herói levava a pior...

- Como é ver sua amada morrendo pelas minhas mãos?

- Maldito...

"Você ainda pode salvá-la"

Um grande homem raposa se aproxima. Em muito se assemelhava a Tails, depois de adulto, com a diferença que este possuía nove caudas... Tails reconhece sua voz como a que lhe falou antes de ser possuído...

- Quem é você?

"Sou sua verdadeira forma! Estava dormindo, esperando minha parte da Profecia se cumprir! Agora cabe a você cuidar de seus amigos, e dela..."

- E como salvo a Cream?

"Você gosta dela, não é? Admita seus sentimentos, e deixe sua energia bondosa fluir pelo seu corpo..."

Tails se sente inseguro, mas logo puxa forças, começando a sentir o calor de um abraço de sua coelha... Jamais pensou que fosse uma sensação tão agradável, e ao escutar as batidas do coração dela fraquejando, foi que seu espírito recuperou todas as forças que tinha...

- Te prepara, eu vou botar é quente e sem cuspe agora!

- Quero ver!

Tails faz as sete Chaos Emeralds circularem seu corpo, deixando Miles boquiaberto...

- Mas como?

- Esqueceu que eu estava CONSCIENTE quando aprendeu o Chaos Control? Falando nisso...

As esmeraldas começam a girar mais rápido, dando seu poder ao filhote...

- Essa é por você, Cream... EU ME SINTO SUPERSONICOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - A explosão de poder é tão intensa que Miles simplesmente desaparece, e Cream, que já esperava seu fim, sente que alguém o abraça, enquanto volta aos poucos a retomar sua consciência, e sua alegria se intensifica ao sentir duas fofas caudas a cercando...

- Cream, desculpe a demora! O trânsito tava horrível!

- Tudo bem! Você voltou pra mim, isso é o que vale!

Todos se recuperavam dos ferimentos e se aproximavam, comemorando a volta do filhote de raposa...

- Seja bem-vindo! – Sonic piscava um olho, vendo seu amigo de volta.

- Tá me devendo uma revanche! – Shadow cruzava seus braços, mostrando-se um pouco chateado.

- Ah, muleque! Agora a equipe tá completa de novo! – Knuckles levantava Tails e Cream, que riam feito loucos.

- A força do amor vence sempre! – Amy abraçava Sonic, que tentava se soltar, em vão.

- Odeio concordar com você, mas esta é verdade! – Rouge cruzava seus braços, olhando Knuckles abraças o pequeno casal.

- Agora um abraço em grupo pra comemorar! – Blaze abraçava Tails, mas Cream logo os separam.

- Não! Este daqui é meu e ninguém tasca! Peguem um pra vocês aí!

Neste momento um imenso robô-centauro voava pelos céus, aterrissando ao lado da Torre... Todos ficaram surpresos com o tamanho daquela coisa, que conseguia ser maior que a torre construída...


	11. O preço da vitória

Eles... Por nós? 

- Huahuahau! Sabia que ia voltar, seu fracote! Eu lhe dei o poder de mudar o mundo, e é assim que agradece?- Uma voz saída de um auto-falante soava por toda a região, e Tails logo percebe que é o receptor da mensagem...

- Tem razão! Eu vou fazer uso deste poder agora! CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!!!!!

As esmeraldas saem do corpo de Tails e voam para longe, enquanto ele gritava com toda a força de seus pulmões...- Tikal, pode me ouvir? Eu vou executar o maior Chaos Control da minha vida! Preciso de você para despertar as Super Emeralds mais uma vez! NÃO SE CONTENHA!!!!!

Na Ilha dos Anjos, Tikal via as esmeraldas voando, e já entendendo o sinal, começa a orar...

- "Os servos são os sete Chaos...  
Chaos é Poder...  
Poder enriquecido pelo Coração...  
Coração que luta com Nobreza ...  
Nobreza para fazer Justiça...  
Justiça para defender a Amizade...  
Amizade de onde nasce o Amor...  
Amor capaz de romper qualquer barreira!"  
DESPERTEM, MINHAS FILHAS! CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!!!!

As esmeraldas vão se transformando a medida que chegam ao redor da Master Emerald, se tornando jóias quase tão grandes quanto a sua "mestra". Tikal apenas grita, já sabendo que seria escutada...

- Tails! As Super Emeralds despertaram novamente! É bom ter você de volta! Agora faça sua parte!

Da torre, Tails podia escutar a voz de Tikal, e logo se vira para seus amigos...

- É agora, Sonic!

Sonic apenas se aproxima, colocando sua mão no ombro de seu amigo...

- Eggman brincou com sua vida! Ele não merece perdão! Esta luta é sua, você lidera hoje!

- Sonic...

- Com medo, chapa? – Knuckles ficava ao lado de Sonic, deixando um ar moleque escapar.

- Ele brincou com você como fez comigo! Por hoje, me considere um membro da equipe! Vamos à forra! – Shadow ficava ao lado do filhote, sério.

- Até você, Shadow! Certo, Equipe! – Os quatro fazem uma coreografia digna de super-sentais,e Tails se deixa empolgar...

- EU ME SINTO SUPERSONICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Amy, Cream, Rouge e Blaze ficaram pasmas com a cena que se sucedeu. Sonic agora tinha seus espinhos Com um brilho multicolorido, enquanto Shadow ostentava um prata intenso. Tails Estava dourado, com um reflexo de nove caudas, que logo desapareceu,e Knuckles tinha um rosa intenso que quase ofuscava quem olhava por muito tempo...

- Hypersonic! – Amy quase desmaiava com a visão. Se existia um motivo para ela adorar Sonic ainda mais, esta acabou de aparecer.

- Hyper... Shadow? – Blaze ficava espantada com o que via, sem acreditar no poder emanado.

- Hyper Knuckles, suponho? Bem charmoso, se me permite o comentário... – Rouge passava o dedo pelo peitoral de Knuckles, que voltava a ficar vermelho, de vergonha.

- Super Tails! Que meigo!!!! - Cream apenas se empolgava, com um olhar mais brilhante que o herói.

- Suba, Cream! Vamos lutar juntos! - Tails se aproxima de Cream, ficando de costas para ela...

- Mas... Eu não vou te atrapalhar?

- Que é isso! Você me salvou de virar um monstro! Eu quero saber se posso ser seu super herói de novo, pelo menos por hoje!

- Claro, seu burro!

- Então venha! Não permitirei que sofra um arranhão lá em cima!

- Tails...- Cream simplesmente pula no pescoço de seu "herói", enquanto sonic se aproxima de Amy.

- Tem certeza que me quer tão junto de você?- Amy fala, já esperando uma confirmação.

- Vive dizendo que me ama, pra na hora H não querer confiar em mim? Eu faço a mesma promessa que Tails fez a Cream! - Amy simplesmente solta seu melhor sorriso e se agarra com gosto a Sonic, e Rouge estranha ver Knuckles se aproximando...

- Não, nem venha!

- Pelo Tails! O que me diz?

- Certo! –Rouge solta um sorriso e segura a mão de Knuckles, se abraçando a ele logo em seguida – Espero que seja bem confortável aqui, ouviu?

Shadow puxa Blaze, sem sequer falar nada...

- Ei, e o cavalheirismo?

- Nenhuma palavra, ouviu?- Shadow estava totalmente avermelhado, o que faz Blaze sorrir e abraçá-lo com mais força.

- Tá bom, tá bom...

Os quatro casais saem voando até o robô, onde Tails é o primeiro a dirigir a palavra...

- Eggman! Vai pagar pelo que fez a mim e aos meus amigos!

- Quer tentar? - O Centauro alça vôo, indo até o espaço, seguido de perto pelos  
heróis...

- Bom, assim não machuca ninguém... – Sonic avançava, com Amy em suas costas, retomando a liderança.

- Vocês são a pedra no caminho do meu mundo perfeito! Pedra esta que eu removerei agora!!! - Um míssil é disparado na direção da equipe, mas Tails se põe a frente e desvia o projétil facilmente, e encara o gigante...

- A evolução que tanto prega não é uma evolução natural! Só os fortes sobrevivem sim, mas isso não quer dizer que você deve provocar uma catástrofe no mundo só por que quer acelerar isso! Deve respeitar o fluxo da natureza, ou ela destrói você! E somos aqueles que vão puni-lo por isso! Equipe, ao ataque!!!!

- Parece aqueles heróis de quadrinhos falando, Tails! Foi demais!

- Assim você me mata, Cream!- Tails fica totalmente avermelhado, enquanto seguia com os outros para cima de Eggman, que aproveita uma chuva de meteoros para capturar um e jogar contra os heróis, mas estes já se preparavam...

- KNUCKLES, EGGMAN ESTÁ ATACANDO COM METEROS! MOSTRE A ELE SEUS PODEROSOS PUNHOS, OK? NÃO SE CONTENHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – O grito de Sonic quase fez Amy soltá-lo para proteger seus ouvidos.

- Precisa disso tudo?

- Se não precisasse não o faria...

- AH, MULEQUE!!!! - Knuckles desfere um murro tão intenso que parte um meteoro do tamanho de um prédio em milhares de pedacinhos pouco maior que um  
pão... - TOMA, FIDUMA ÉGUA!!!!!!!!- Knuckles usa seu Chaos Control para controlar as pedras e fazê-las ir em direção ao centauro, fazendo um belo estrago.

- Pense numa mãozada! – Rouge olhava tudo, impressionada.

- E sem poder Chaos!

- Quer dizer que...

- Sim! Isso é minha verdadeira força!

- Acha que posso me juntar a você?

- Na hora! Sonic! Plano B!

Os quatro parecem ter recebido a mensagem e logo não só Rouge, como Amy, Cream e Blaze se viram envoltas em uma aura dourada, sentindo um poder fluindo por seu corpo...

- Apenas deixe fluir, Amy! E não deixe de acreditar nele, senão ele fraqueja!

- Enquanto estivermos assim, seremos um só, Cream!

- Quero ver como se comporta usando o Chaos Control, Rouge!

- Não por que precise, mas por que vai ser legal mais gente na festa! – Blaze se via numa aura dourada, enquanto Shadow ainda estava de costas para ela.

As meninas mal conseguiam ter palavras para descrever seus sentimentos. Tudo o que podiam saber agora é que se sentiam invencíveis, se sentiam "supersônicas"! Eggman volta a atacar, agora com uma chuva de mísseis, ataque este repelido com facilidade por Sonic e Amy. Um novo meteoro foi jogado, e Knuckles junto de Rouge fizeram as honras, simplesmente destruindo num passe de tango!

- Você é um belo "pé de valsa"!

- O talento é proporcional a beleza da acompanhante!

O robô- Centauro lança uma rajada de energia contra Cream, mas Tails se coloca na frente, recebendo todo o impacto, sem sofrer nada!

- Valeu, Tails!

- Que herói seria eu se deixasse minha donzela em perigo? Esqueceu o que te prometi?

- ATAQUE EM CARGA, GALERA! NÃO SE CONTENHAM!!!!!!!! – Sonic voltava a liderar, ficando na frente e comandando o ataque. Todos se juntam para lançar talvez o Chaos Control mais esplendoroso de todos. Oito feixes multicoloridos saíam das mãos dos heróis, indo em direção ao centauro. O dano foi tão intenso que todas as armas foram destruídas, e o robô mal conseguia se mover...

- Acham que acabou? – O vilão, dentro da nave, iniciava novos comandos, deixando todos apreensivos. Aos poucos, um metal líquido circulava pelo gigante, regenerando todo o estrago feito...

- E agora? – Amy sacava seu martelo, que agora tinha um brilho dourado.

- Com mais força, galera! – Sonic já se preparava para atacar novamente.

- Espere, Sonic! Este robô precisa de cinco segundos pra começar a atacar depois de regenerado! E Deixa seu ponto fraco exposto! Todos concentrem seus ataques no coração! – Tails recuperava a liderança, se colocando a frente.

- Como sabe disso?

- Eggman fez este robô usando meu projeto! Ele não teria tempo de fazer uma mudança muito brusca!

E assim foi feito. Quando a guarda do centauro baixou, um novo ataque em carga foi feito, agora no centro que comandava a regeneração. Embora o robô estivesse reduzido a quase uma sucata, ele usou seu metal líquido para criar um canhão, e apontava para o planeta...

- Se não posso fazer meu sonho se realizar, eu vou levar este planeta ridículo pro inferno junto comigo! Tentem me deter! - O canhão começava a brilhar, indicando que estava carregando seu melhor disparo...

- Todos descendo, rápido!- Sonic dava a ordem, seguido logo por todos.

Eles desceram em rápida velocidade, e ao chegarem, as meninas perdem sua aura dourada...

- O que significa isso? – Rouge olhava para si mesma, sem acreditar naquilo.

- Daqui temos que ir sozinhos! – Tails ainda flutuava, olhando um pequeno brilho no céu, que nem de longe parecia ser uma estrela...

- E o trabalho em equipe? – Blaze se sentia revoltada, sem saber o que dizer.

- Se este canhão atirar, não poderemos bloquear o tiro compartilhando o poder! E só há uma chance de 30 de conseguirmos deter o tiro...

- Então é o fim? – Amy guardava seu martelo, chateada.

- Não! Não podemos deter, mas podemos desviar! E isso é 100 de chance! Mas o robô vai voltar a combate, embora esteja muito fraco! E não poderemos continuar, pois toda nossa energia vai ser consumida no desvio do tiro! Vocês serão nossa última defesa!

- Tails, vê se volta vivo! – Cream sorria para tails, embora estivesse muito assustada.

- Knuckles, se morrer lá em cima eu te mato, ouviu? – Rouge fingia socar Knuckles, que já ia vagarosamente ao local de seu destino.

- Se cuida, Sonic! – Amy beijava o rosto do ouriço, que pela primeira vez não hesitou em deixar-se beijar.

- Tá me devendo ma luta, vê se não esquece, Shadow! – Balze segurava a mão de Shadow, e o via a soltar vagarosamente.

Os quatro não respondem, apenas saem voando na direção do canhão, que estava prestes a atirar...

- Fala a verdade, Tails? Quais são as chances de destruir aquilo? – Sonic acelerava, olhando apenas o brilho que se intensificava pouco a pouco.

- 25

- E o que tem isso? Passamos por situações piores... – Knuckles voava ao lado de tails, sem se importar com o que ouvia.

- Mas só temos 5 de chance de sair vivos, provavelmente viraremos pó de estrelas depois do tiro...

- Nunca achei que diria isso, mas será uma honra morrer ao lado de vocês... – Shadow falava como se aquilo fosse apenas mais um acontecimento.

- Somos uma equipe! Sempre damos um jeito! – Sonic olhava seus amigos, ainda confiante.

- É como disse, já passamos por coisa pior... – Knuckles deixava uma gota de suor cair, como se estivesse sem jeito.

- Valeu, galera!

Os quatro voam e se unem num único rastro de luz. As meninas vêem tudo de longe, e assistem o enorme rastro indo de encontro ao grande feixe de luz lançado pelo robô-centauro, que aos poucos é vencido, e o rastro acaba não só destruindo o canhão, como o robô inteiro. A cena deveria ter trazido enorme alegria, mas Cream foi a primeira a cair de joelhos, chorando. Rouge, ao ver que Amy também perdera o controle de suas emoções, e vendo que Blaze não estava comemorando, pôde entender que enorme dor era aquela em seu coração...


	12. Epílogo

Explendor de Ouro! 

Três dias haviam se passado desde a luta. No laboratório de Tails, se era possível ver alguém polindo o Tornado.

Cream e Cheese faziam a limpeza semanal, já que seu dono não estava lá. Foi quando ela sentiu uma presença atrás dela, e, ao ver que era Amy quem chegara, logo se abraçou a ela, chorando.

Sua amiga bem que tentou, mas também não pôde conter sua emoção. E ambas sequer perceberam a chegada de dois moribundos...

- Ei, que chororó é este?

As duas reconhecem de imediato a voz. Ao se virarem, vêem Sonic escorado em Tails, ambos totalmente estourados, e mal se segurando em pé...

- Tails... TAILS!!!!! EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ VOLTARIA!!!!!

Não só a coelha como Amy se arremessaram em cima de seus "bem amados", que logo soltaram um suspiro de dor e de alívio. Amy ajuda Sonic a se levantar, enquanto Cream faz o mesmo com Tails...

- Mas como... – Amy ainda não continha suas lágrimas, embora sorrisse mais que nunca.

- O Robert do Shadow fez um Chaos Control antes do pior... Mas ele nos mandou para locais diferentes. Passei três dias pra acordar e conseguir achar este daí! – Sonic aponta para Tails.

- Cream, pode fazer aqueles lanches que sempre traz pra mim? Eu to faminto!

- Como quiser, Tails! Me ajuda, Amy?

- Com certeza!

As duas deixam Tails e Sonic num sofá, descansando, enquanto vão preparar algo para que os dois heróis possam comer, sem saber que eles acabaram pegando no sono...

Na Ilha dos Anjos, uma sedutora espiã segue por intricados caminhos na selva, até chegar no pedestal onde repousava a Master Emerald e todas as Super Emeralds.

Quando Rouge se preprava para dar o bote, se decepcionara ao ver uma equidna alaranjada no posto de um antigo guardião...

- Parece triste... – A equidna tambpem mantinha um ar melancólico, mas nota uma lágrima ser contida no rosto da morcega.

- Nada que uma jóia destas não resolva!

- Então leve-a!

- Como?

- Leve-a com você! Tenho certeza que "ele" vai aprovar minha decisão...

- Eu vou andar na praia! Perdi a vontade de roubar algo! – Rouge logo sai do local, indo a praia da Ilha.

A morcega caminhava vendo um sublime crepúsculo. Embora não ligasse muito ao fato de ver "aquele equidna irritante" fora do caminho, lhe doía o coração saber que ele deu a vida por ela em uma semana mais que qualquer pessoa em toda sua vida.

E seu coração logo disparou ao ver um punho descoberto pela areia...

- Eu não acredito! - Ela corre naquela direção, e desenterra Knuckles, que acabava de acordar...

- Querida, cheguei! – Falava um moribundo equidna antes de apagar de novo...

- Seu tonto! - Rouge abraçava Knuckles com força, enquanto deixava lágrimas de alegria percorrer seu rosto...

Blaze se encontrava em Green Hill, onde caminhava sem rumo certo. Não acreditava que estava sentindo falta de Shadow, quando sentiu uma pequena pulsação ali perto. Shadow estava caído perto de um lago próximo, e assim que esta foi socorrê-lo, ele acordou...

- Está bem meu docinho?

- Quem é seu docinho aqui? – O ouriço não olhava a lugar algum, indicando não ter acordado totalmente...

- Ora, seu... - Blaze afunda a cabeça de Shadow na água, enquanto o coitado do  
ouriço esperneava pedindo desculpas...

Tails e Cream curtiam o crepúsculo da última tarde de verão sentados aos pés de um coqueiro ao lado de seu laboratório, a coelha no colo do filhote de raposa, a cabeça dela encostada em seu ombro, como se cochilassem.

Tails podia sentir um perfume agradável, e uma maciez que não podia ser descrito com palavras, até que Vanilla chegava para quebrar o momento...

- Sei que está muito bom, mas é hora de irmos! Cream, vai escurecer! Amanhã você volta!

- Certo, mãe! - Cream se levanta, junto de Tails e os dois se beijam, antes de Tails puxar sua "amada" pelo braço e finalmente sussurrar "aquelas palavras" nos ouvidos de sua namorada...

Cream apenas se vira, sorrindo e exibindo um rosto totalmente corado...

- Até amanhã, Tails!

Uma bela noite se segue, e, com ela, vem um luar na praia, onde Rouge e Knuckles estavam mais a fim de curtir a vida que qualquer outra responsabilidade...

- Sabe, meu bem?

- Sim?

Rouge se encontrava sentada e "bem-posicionada" no colo de Knuckles, com seu rosto colado ao dele.

- Eu estou desistindo de tentar roubar a Master Emerald oficialmente! Achei uma maneira muito mais eficaz de conseguí-la!

- E qual seria?

- Casamento com comunhão de bens... - Rouge e Knuckles se beijam, deixando-se levar pela paixão enquanto a lua seguia seu curso no céu.

E sempre que uma noite termina, um amanhecer se segue, e em Station Square não é diferente. A luz solar penetrava nas janelas das casas, e em particular da casa de uma linda jovem, que se encontrava deitada junto de seu amante.

Ele é o primeiro a se levantar, indo fechar a cortina, a fim de cuidar do sono de sua linda donzela, mas infelizmente ela acaba acordando. Amy Rose ficava de  
joelhos na cama, com seu lençol cobrindo seu busto, sem acreditar que Sonic estava ali, logo a sua frente, e sorrindo para ela...

- Bom dia!

- Desse jeito todo dia é bom!

- Acordamos cedo, hoje, não?

- Se quiser vir dormir mais um pouco...

- Não provoque... - Sonic pula na cama, abraçando Amy e beijando-a intensamente.

Já passava das dez da manhã, e Shadow juntamente com Blaze tomavam um merecido sorvete na sorveteria mais famosa da cidade...

- Eles tão demorando! – Shadow se deliciava com seu sundae, embora se mostrasse revoltado em esperar.

- São casais em início de namoro, entenda, Shad meu bem! - Blaze apenas sorria, sendo igualmente respondida.

- E Por que não somos assim? Temos mais juízo!

- Juízo? Que me ataca toda noite parecendo um filhote carente?

Shadow fica sem jeito com a pergunta, quando Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream e Rouge chegavam...

- Achei que não viriam! – Shadow se levantava, encarando Sonic de frente.

- Demorei pra sair da cama! Foi mal!

- Certo! Por que esta reunião, Sonic? – Blaze terminava o sorvete, enquanto via Sonic sorris loucamente.

- Quero formar a maior equipe de aventureiros deste mundo! O que me dizem?- Sonic estende sua mão.

- Na hora!- Tails junta sua mão a de Sonic.

- Conta comigo! – Knuckles era o próximo, estendendo sua mão.

- Precisarão de alguém com estilo! To dentro! – Shadow juntava-se aos rapazes, sorrindo como nunca.

- Aonde o vento nos levar! – Amy liderava as meninas, sendo a primeira a colocar a mão sobre as dos outros que já estavam juntos.

- Em busca de muitos tesouros! – Rouge colocava sua mão sobre a de Amy, deixando seus olhos brilharem como duas esmeraldas.

- Todo mundo junto vai ser ótimo! – Cream e Blaze juntavam suas mão, quando a felina sorri para o comentário da coelha.

- E qual o nome da equipe? – Blaze ficava curiosa, mas Tails logo se prontifica.

- "Explendor de Ouro"! O que acham?

- Um viva ao "Explendor de Ouro"!!!!!!

O grito ecoa por toda Station Square, enquanto os heróis correm em direção ao horizonte, onde o dia prometeria ser agitado...


End file.
